Far from Home
by ImpalaGirl4484
Summary: Post Season Five: Dean is no longer with Lisa and is now living and hunting with Bobby. It is almost a year after the incident in the cemetery, and Bobby's daughter has shown up in town.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters... Kripke does, but if I did, oh, the things I would do... **

**Post Season Five: Dean is no longer with Lisa and is now living and hunting with Bobby. It is almost a year after the incident in the cemetery, and Bobby's daughter has shown up in town. And yes, I know that Bobby doesn't have a daughter on the show that we know of, but I thought it would be fun to throw that curveball in. This is the first story of any kind that I've ever written, so please read, review and leave constructive criticism or praise.**

**ps. Dean still has no idea that Sammy is out of the Cage.**

Far From Home

Prologue:

Bobby looked at Karen with tears in his eyes. He still couldn't believe it had ultimately come to this point. It was all so crazy really. Not a lick of it made any sense. This wasn't the woman that he had vowed before family, friends and God to love for the rest of his life. No, she had died months ago. All she was now was an empty shell. A shelled that was filled with evil. In the last six months he had watched her descend into madness. It started out small. A fight here and there, which if you knew Karen, she never had an angry word toward anyone. She stopped sleeping and eating. Bobby would beg and plead for her to go see Doc Evans but she would have none of it. She just kept saying that not even God could help her now. And now, she had killed someone. Or rather repeatedly killed several someones to be exact. So Bobby supposed she was right in the end. She was beyond help now. When Karen screamed at him and then lunged at him with the knife, he was only acting on instinct. He managed to wrestle the large, silvery butcher knife out of her tiny, frail hands not fully understanding where this small woman had found such incredible physical strength. She was still screaming that she was damned to hell anyway even as he plunged the knife into her chest. Then it happened. As he watched her life's blood pouring from the wound, she reared her head back and black smoke billowed, no, poured out of her mouth. Bobby watched in disbelief as it disappeared through the roof. Karen touched his face and looked into his eyes with all the love that Bobby remembered. "Thank you for freeing me. Take care of her Bobby. Tell her I am watching over her always." Then she was gone.

Chapter One:

"Bobby? You still with me man?" Dean looked at the man that he had come to know as a second father with concern in his eyes. They had been on over a dozen hunts together and he had never seen Bobby so quiet afterwards. It was almost like he had seen a ghost, no pun intended. The two men where seated in a diner having lunch and discussing their latest hunt. They were going over the history of the haunting of the town, ya know, the usual boring stuff and Bobby sort of spaced out. He was looking out the window and just kind of stopped.

"I'll be damned." Bobby whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was like he was seeing Karen all over again. Bobby suddenly stood up and bolted out the restaurant. Dean looked at him wondering if Bobby had finally snapped after all the years of hunting. Deciding it was best not to let the old man get too far, he threw some money on the table and started after him. As he came out the door, Dean spotted Bobby across the street hugging a woman. She was fairly small with light brown shoulder length hair.

"What the..Did Bobby get a girlfriend?" Dean asked himself. "If he did, then he is one dirty old man." He had to give it to Bobby, Dean thought with a smirk. He never failed to surprise him but this took the proverbial cake.

Just then Bobby looked up and saw Dean on the other side of the street with bewildered look on his face. Smiling he grabbed the mystery woman's hand and started leading her over. "Dean..I want you to meet Andrea. My daughter." Bobby smiled down at the girl proudly.

"So, you are the infamous Dean Winchester huh?" Andrea smiled. "My dad here has told me all about you. I was so sorry to hear about Sam."

"Yeah, it was a real rough time for a while sweetheart." Bobby smiled at her.

Dean however was completely speechless. Which, for Dean that was saying a hell of a lot. What stood before him was not just Bobby's daughter, but a woman that had the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. They had little flecks of green and gold in them. It was as if he could fall into them and never worry about coming out again. And her smile. Well, this girl's smile could light up a room. She had perfect, soft lips that he could see himself kissing right then and there. Just then a slight breeze blew through and he could smell the strawberry scented shampoo that she must have used earlier that day mixed with the fruity smell of her soft perfume. Dean inhaled and slightly smiled. Taking a moment to also check out the rest of her, he had to admit that her body was pretty great too. She was about 5'4", not slim, but curved in all the right places. Just like he likes them.

"Umm..Dean? You gonna say something here?" Bobby nudged his adopted son back to reality. Snapping a glare at him, Dean plastered his patented shit eating grin on his face and then realized that Bobby was still standing there.

"Uh, hi...I'm, uh Dean."

"Yeah, we got that all ready you idjit." Bobby rolled his eyes at the boy thinking if he even so much as entertains the thought of putting his slimy hands on his little girl, he would personally show him exactly what a seasoned hunter could do with a knife. Bobby knew all too well about Dean's love 'em and leave 'em attitude towards women. It wasn't so much that he thought that the boy was a bad guy, hell, he used to have the same attitude as Dean for a long time. Until his sweet Karen came into his life. Feeling that all too familiar stab of pain, Bobby quickly changed the subject.

"What are you doing in here?" Bobby asked Andrea. "I thought you were still at school."

"The Fall session doesn't exactly start for another month or so, so I figured I would come and see how things were going with you." she replied. "Is this a bad time or something?"

"No, it's never a bad time to see you. It's just that I thought we agreed a long time ago that I would rather come to you." Bobby hadn't had Andrea at the house since the night after Karen's funeral. After everyone had left, he packed up the car with his little girl's things and drove her to his sister-in-laws house in Indiana. There was no way in Hell that he was going to let that child be in danger of the the thing that took her momma.

"I know Dad. But can't I just surprise you once in a while?"

"Of course you can sweetheart, but we've talked about why it's not a good idea for you to be around here." Bobby replied tenderly. Dean could see so much love in the old man's eyes when he looked at his daughter. It was something he hadn't ever seen in his father's eyes growing up. It was always about the hunt, emotions just got in the way. The only person in this world that ever loved him unconditionally was Sammy and he was gone now. Stuck in the cage with Lucifer forever. Damn him for making Dean promise not to try to get him out. Damn him for doing what he did in the first place. He has lost everything in this world. So much gone that can never be retrieved. His parents, his brother and best friend, Lisa and Ben and part of his soul. Dean would lie awake at night often thinking if he made the right decision in hunting again. Lisa's final words to him the night she asked him to leave were that she was never going to be enough for him. Nothing would. And deep down inside, Dean knew she was right. He hadn't ever truly let anyone into his heart before. And even though he had the best of intentions with Lisa, he kept her at a distance and never loved her the way he knew she deserved. It broke his heart to walk away but he knew that it was for the best. He had started hunting again about 3 months after moving in. During the day, he worked at a garage and tried to be a dad to Ben. Made love to Lisa. Went through the motions of trying to have that "apple pie life" that Sam had told him he deserved. But he quickly became restless. His nightmares of the day that his baby brother jumped into the hole at Stull Cemetery to save the world never stopped. Every night he would wake up drenched in sweat with tears streaming down his face. Lisa knew something was going on but he refused to talk about it. He didn't want to touch her with this darkness that permeated his very soul. She was too pure. So he started sneaking out at night to hunt. Killing demons with a vengeance that couldn't be matched. If he couldn't save his brother then he was going to make damn sure that nobody else suffered at the hands of those sons of bitches ever again. So night after night he went after them. Most times he didn't even try to perform the exorcism ritual. He just killed. It was the only thing that brought him some release from the pain he was feeling. Lisa finally caught on when she saw a shirt with a blood stain on it. When she confronted him, he tried to lie his way out of it. Telling her that he must have done it at work but she didn't buy it for one second. It quickly escalated to a full blown fight and a lot of things were said that can never be taken back. In the end with tears in her eyes she kissed him goodbye and closed the door. Dean drove around for a while, staying in motels that he and Sam had always stayed at. But that only made the nightmares worse. So eventually he ended up at Bobby's doorstep one night. Of course his surrogate father took him in. Telling him he could stay as long as he needed. Bobby knew that Dean was broken inside. He never pushed him to talk knowing that Dean carried his feelings locked behind an impenetrable wall. As the days and weeks past the two men eventually developed a rhythm. Researching, hunting and drinking beers. They never talked about Sam. It was too fresh. The wounds never really heal when you lose someone but it was made worse by the fact that they knew exactly where Sam was. Dean knew first hand the kind of torture they dished out on souls in Hell. The agony of what he experienced while there never really left him. And knowing that Sammy was going through the same thing, if not worse, was too much for him to even think about.

"So, are we just gonna stand here all day or are we going to head back to the house?" Andrea asked.

Bobby sighed, "I guess we should get going and get you set up." Even though he wasn't comfortable with her being there he knew that there would be no arguing with her. She was a lot like her mother that way. Once that woman set her mind on something, well, that was the end of it.

Dean was still staring at Andrea with a stupid smile on his face. He couldn't get over the fact of just how not like Bobby she was. She was smiling at him and winked when her dad wasn't looking. He started to feel his pulse quicken and his face got warm. "No way this girl was making him blush," he thought to himself. But the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans said otherwise. "This girl is going to get me into so much trouble," he realized to himself. Bobby was gonna kill him, but what a way to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters... Kripke does, but if I did, oh, the things I would do... **

Far From Home

Chapter Two

.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean exclaimed throwing down the socket wrench in exasperation. His baby had been making a knocking noise and he couldn't seem to pinpoint the problem. His glossy black 67' Chevy Impala was his pride and joy and it was pissing him off that she was having problems.

"Easy there tiger, don't blow a gasket." Andrea laughed handing Dean a beer. "No pun intended of course." She had been at her dad's for a week now and she was really starting to like Dean. He intrigued her. Like a puzzle she just had to solve. And she had to admit he was certainly easy on the eyes. Dean had short light brown hair, cut military style, his hands were rough from years of fighting, his arms strong and an ass that wouldn't quit. His lips were perfect. And she would have given anything to kiss them. What got her most though were his eyes. They were hazel with more green in them than anything. He had tiny little lines around them that showed when he smiled. But mostly it was the pain she saw in them. She knew that he had lived a rough life. A hunter's life is never easy. And she understood the loss he was feeling from losing his brother. But it went deeper than that. She had asked her dad about Dean but he wasn't real forthcoming with information. Telling her simply that if Dean wanted to talk, he would. It wasn't his place to discuss the boy's emotions without his consent.

Dean leaned against the Impala and took a long sip of beer. "You obviously don't understand the relationship I have with my baby here." he smiled at Andrea. "Me and her have seem some shit that would make your toes curl.

"Yeah, well far be it from me to stand between a man and his toys." Andrea said.

"Toy? Bite your tongue woman! She is not a toy. Farthest thing from it." Dean exclaimed. "This beautiful machine has been the only thing dependable in my life. She has never let me down."

Andrea smirked at him, "Then why don't you just marry it?" she laughingly replied

"Oh real mature." Dean laughed along. The more he was around her the more he liked her. Every morning while he was at the table drinking his coffee she would come down with her hair in a ponytail, slightly messy from sleep, wearing a beater and little pajama shorts. The picture of a typical college girl and it finally dawned on him just this morning that she was probably the most beautiful in the morning. Hell, he thought, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"So, what's a girl gotta, I don't know, do to maybe get you away from this thing of beauty?" Andrea asked while running her finger along the side of the car. She was moving closer to Dean and looking up at him with a slight, sexy smile on her face. Dean could smell her shampoo again and it was driving him wild. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her hair. Okay, and kiss her. Hell, to be honest, he wanted to do a lot more than that, but she was Bobby's daughter and that meant she was off limits for him. But then again, what Bobby didn't know wouldn't kill him, might get Dean killed but it wouldn't kill Bobby.

"What did you have in mind?" he looked down at her, piercing her with his eyes. God she loved those eyes.

"Umm," Andrea stammered, "I was thinking maybe we could go for a drive and get a bite to eat." "I love my dad, but he is driving me up the wall always asking me about school all the time. I am crawling out of my skin."

"You sure that's all it is?" Dean leaned down so close to her that she could feel the heat coming off him in waves. Her pulse quickened and her breath caught in her chest. He looked at her lips and wondered what she would do if he just kissed her. Just simply touched his lips to hers and got lost in them.

"Maybe, maybe not." Andrea finally said. "I guess we will just have to find out won't we?" She pulled away before she lost control. "You in?"

"Sure. I could use a break. Let me just get cleaned up and we'll head out." Dean shut the hood of the Impala. Grabbing his beer he started walking with Andrea back to the house. He thought to himself that out of all the woman in the world that he had been with, and there had been a lot, this one made him nervous as all hell. The strange thing was, he kind of liked it.

Andrea found her dad in his room looking at pictures in an old, dusty photo album. He had a smile on his face and it instantly melted her heart. She sat on the bed beside him and looked over his shoulder and saw the picture of Bobby and her mother on their wedding day. A tear dropped down from her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"She was so beautiful Dad". She said quietly. Her mother was looking at him with such love and adoration. It broke her heart all over again to know that her Dad had never found another woman that would love him like that again. Andrea wanted her father to be happy but knew that no one could ever replace her mom. The day she was killed something in her dad died. She knew what had happened. Knew why Bobby took her mother's life. She was never angry with him. Even at 6 years old, she understood why it had happened. Andrea remembered the time that her mother lashed out at her and beat her so badly she cried at night because the bruising had been so bad. But the whole time her mother was hitting her, she knew that this wasn't the woman who loved and protected her. No, this was a monster. Andrea never told her dad about the beating and vowed that she never would.

"Yeah, she was a looker. I never could figure out what that woman saw in me." Bobby laughed. "I was just this scruffy, no account that couldn't get a date on my best day. But for some reason your mom walked right up to me in the grocery store and said that I was taking her out that night so I had better get cleaned up." Bobby had been so taken aback at the abruptness of her that he dropped his six-pack of beer right on his foot. Broke two toes and limped for three weeks but that night changed his life forever. It was when he was dancing with her under the stars later in the evening that he knew he had met the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Of course, fate had other plans. He closed the album and smiled at his daughter. His only reason for living now. "So, you and Dean huh?" he teased.

"What?" Andrea squeaked out. "What are you talking about? There is no me and Dean."

"It's okay kid, I've been watching you two all week and I have seen the looks between you two." "I may be old but I ain't blind ya know. You two idjits aren't fooling anybody, especially me." he laughed.

"Crap. I thought I was more ninja like in my approach." Andrea laughed. "Are you gonna be okay with this Dad? I mean.."

Bobby interrupted her, "At first I was gonna kick his ass, but then I saw that you made him relax for the first time since I've known the boy. And I have seen the way he makes you smile. But you do need to realize that he hasn't exactly had a record of lasting relationships. Be careful sweetheart. I don't want to see either of you get hurt from this. Promise me you'll take it slow. He looks strong but he is really fragile right now."

Andrea didn't think that she could love her dad anymore than she did right at this moment. "I promise Dad." She kissed him on the cheek and let him take her in his arms for a long hug. "I love you ya know."

"I know you do honey, I know you do." Bobby said.

Just then Dean came to the room fresh from his shower. He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with having interrupted this moment between father and daughter. "Hey." he said. "You ready to go?"

Andrea smiled at the two men that had come to mean so much to her. One she had known her whole life and the other she just met. Her whole world in one tiny room in a worn down house in the middle of a scrap yard. "Amazing.." she thought to herself. "Yep, ready as I'll ever be." She leaned down to kiss her father on the cheek again. "We'll see you later Dad."

"Have a good time honey." Bobby smiled. He waited until Andrea was out the bedroom door before he clasped Dean on the shoulder forcing him to turn around. "One hair, one tiny little hair gets hurt on her head and I will have your ass boy." Dean's eyes widened. He knew Bobby Singer well enough to know the old man wasn't bluffing.

"Bobby, you know I'll take care of her. You sure you are okay with this? I mean, it's just dinner. It's not like it's a date or something." Dean spit out.

"Boy, do I look stupid to you? Just watch her ass..and not in the way you have been either." Bobby replied.

Dean plastered his best innocent look on his face, which of course wasn't fooling Bobby. He's known the boy to long to not fall for that bullshit. "You got it Bobby."

"Hey, you coming or not?" Andrea called from downstairs.

Dean turned and walked out the room. Leaving Bobby to sigh and wonder if he was making the right choice in letting them start something. He wanted to hope that it would all work out, but something in his gut told him that this was his family he was talking about. Nothing ever came easy. Or without a price.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters... Kripke does, but if I did, oh, the things I would do... **

Far From Home

Chapter Three

"So I told this guy that if he didn't hit bricks, I was going to permanently ensure that his blue balls would never be a problem for him again because I was going to rip them off and shove them down his throat." Andrea was sitting in the booth laughing hysterically at the look on Dean's face. They had come to his favorite bar because as Dean put it, "the burgers here were orgasm inducing." Which of course led her to reply that if he was able to have the big O from a freaking burger, he needed to get out more.

"Jesus, you are one tough broad Andie." Dean finally spit out. He had taken to calling her by that name after only a couple of days. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Andrea took a swig of beer and picked up one of her wings that she had been eating. As she took a bite, Dean smirked, licked his thumb and proceeded to come at her with the offending digit. "You got a little something right...there." he said swiping the tiny bit of hot sauce off of her cheek. He stuck his thumb back in his mouth and cleaned it off.

"Oh my God! Did you just actually do that? That is so gross." she exclaimed laughingly. "That's like licking your hand and fixing your hair with your spit. So totally unsanitary Dean."

"Are you kidding me? No way you are that much of a tight ass that a little thing like my spit is gonna gross you out." Dean teased.

"I'm not a tight ass, but I do have one." she winked.

"So I've noticed." he answered while squirming a little under the table. "Wonder if you could actually bounce a quarter off that thing?"

Andrea cracked up, "Nice to see you have been paying my ass so much attention." Taking another swig of beer she noticed that the jukebox that had been playing in the background had stopped playing the blaring country songs and had started playing Skynard's "Simple Man". Suddenly the mood between them changed. They both sat there just staring at each other for the longest time. "I love this song. It reminds me of you a little." she said quietly.

"Really? Why is that?" Dean asked.

Andrea felt as if they were the only two people in the bar. Sitting there looking into those amazing hazel eyes of his, she knew that Dean Winchester had just stolen her heart. She found it hard to breath let alone process a thought. "I don't know, it just does." she finally replied. "I mean, just listen to the lyrics and think about it."

_**Be a simple kind of man**_

_Oh be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Won't you do this for me son if you can_

_Get your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul_

_You can do this if you try_

_All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Won't you do this for me son if you can_

_Oh don't you worry_

_You'll find yourself_

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_You can you do this, oh baby if you try_

_All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Won't you do this for me son if you can_

Dean looked at her and smiled. "What do you say we get outta here?"

He laid some money on the table to cover the check and the tip. He stood up and extended his hand to help Andrea out of the booth. Neither one of them said a word to the other as they left the bar. Driving home the tension finally eased and they were able to laugh at some of the more interesting stories that Dean told her about his hunts with Sam and her dad. They really had gotten into some ridiculous situations more times than not. He told her all about the cursed rabbit's foot and all the bad luck that Sam had that day. She was holding her stomach when he told her about how Sam had lost his shoe down a storm drain and how pathetic he looked when he looked at Dean and just simply said "I lost my shoe." It was the first time in almost a year that Dean had been able to talk to anyone about Sammy. It actually felt good. He didn't understand how she had gotten him to do it, but he was grateful that she had. They were still laughing when they came into the house. Realizing that Bobby had gone to bed, Dean winked and put his finger up to his mouth, "Ssshh.." he went to the kitchen and found Bobby's secret stash of good whiskey. "If he knows I know his hiding spot he'll never let me hear the end of it." He plunked two shot glasses down on the kitchen table. "Now I know that college is beyond my scope of reality but please tell me they at least taught you how to play a proper game of quarters."

Andrea laughed, "Oh please Winchester, I'm the quarters champ. Undefeated."

Dean looked at her skeptically. "Oh really? Is that a fact? Well I will have you know that I've never been beaten either. Many have tried, many have failed Chuckles."

"Bring it!" she replied. "You ain't got shit on me. Prepare to feel the bitter sting of defeat and watch in amazement as I dance around you as you wallow in shame." "But wait..what exactly are the stakes?"

Dean knew he wanted to get to know everything there was to know about Andie. What better way than to get her drunk and make her spill her darkest, and what he hoped where her dirtiest secrets. "Stakes are this, for every one you make, I take a shot and answer any question you have for me and vice versa." he answered smugly.

"Oh you are so going down!" she sat down and grabbed the quarter from his hand and instantly felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her at the brief contact of their fingers.

An hour later both of them were feeling the effects of the alcohol. Dean was laughing at finding out that Bobby had a secret love of the Swedish super group of the 70's Abba. He was so going to blast "Dancing Queen" the next time they were in the car together. Andrea had learned that Dean had lost his virginity when he was 15 to a girl in the bathroom of a roller rink when he was supposed to be watching his brother. Sam had fallen and broken his wrist that night and the older brother had never forgiven himself for it.

"Drink up Buttercup!" Andie said. Her eyes twinkling in the light. Dean quickly threw back the shot.

"Okay, fire away." he said.

Andrea knew that she probably shouldn't push it but the question slipped out before she could stop herself. "What exactly happened in that cemetery with Sam?"

Dean's face fell. There was a sharp pain in his chest. Like it was being ripped wide open. Instantly he was taken back to that day. He saw Cas get blown to hell, watched as Lucifer killed Bobby by snapping his neck. Felt Sam hitting him over and over again. Tasted the blood in his mouth. Saw the pain in his baby brother's eyes when he finally beat Lucifer back to keep him from killing Dean. "It's okay Sammy, I'm here." he had said over and over. Watched as Sam jumped into the pit with Adam who was the archangel Michael's vessel. Then he was gone.

A tear escaped his eye. "I can't talk about that Andie. I can't."

Seeing him in so much pain shattered Andrea's heart. She stood up and crossed over to him, taking his face into her hands. "Jesus, Dean, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Dean was quietly crying in her arms. She raised his face to look into his eyes. Then something took over and before she knew what was happening she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. White light shot through her, electric and hot. Their tears mixing with the kiss making it slightly salty. He reached up and caressed the sides of her face with his calloused hands. The kiss grew deeper. They both had lost so much in their lives. She had lost her mother and her father was only able to be a part time dad so he could protect her. He had lost everything. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in and sighed at the feel of it. Everything melted away. All she knew was Dean. His taste, his smell, his touch. She wanted more, so much more. Finally breaking away, Andrea stood and took his hand in hers and without a single word, slowly led him upstairs.

Once in her room, she suddenly felt like it was her first time again. He came to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He placed his hands lightly on her hips, pulling her closer. Andrea circled her arms around his waist and felt the strong muscles in his back. Feeling his arms around her, she felt safer than she ever had before. As the kiss grew more passionate she felt Dean's hand slowly sliding the straps of her tank top off of her shoulders. He moved from her lips to her neck, kissing a pattern down to her shoulders. He nipped at her collarbone and traced a line from there up her neck with the tip of his tongue. He slid her shirt down the rest of the way. Andrea reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head, drawing in a shaky breath as she saw his perfect abs in the moonlight. She saw the tattoo over his heart. It was a symbol to prevent possession she knew. Saw the handprint scar that the angel Castiel had left when he pulled him out of hell. She touched it softly expecting him to pull away. But Dean just shivered at the touch. Only one other person had touched that scar so intimately and while Anna had been an angel in the literal sense, she didn't hold a candle to what Andrea was able to make him feel. This girl, with just the lightest touch of her hand, made all the pain he had trapped inside disappear.

Slowly Dean backed her towards the bed. Laying her down he never looked away from her eyes. "Andie..are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly. His voice quivering slightly. It would kill him if she said no, but he knew he was fucked up and would completely understand if she wanted to stop.

Deciding not to answer with words, Andrea pulled him in for a deeper, more fevered kiss. She reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. Dean slid his hands down the sides of her body, loving the feel of her soft skin on his fingers. He looked her in the eyes as he slowly pulled her jeans down her hips. When he leaned in to kiss her again, she repeated her actions with his jeans. The need to breath is the only thing that broke the kiss and as he pulled away he looked at her and drank in the perfection of what he saw before him. She was truly breathtaking to look at. A real angel if there ever was one. Her eyes had darkened with lust. She unhooked her white lace bra and two of the most perfect breast he had ever seen beckoned for his touch. Dean leaned in and began kissing her neck again, once more tracing a line on her neck. Only this time he moved downward toward her right breast. He gently sucked it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. His hand reached up to begin kneading the other one and a small moan escaped Andrea mouth.

"Christ! Does he even realize what he is doing to me?" she thought. He was sending tiny shocks throughout her body each time his cool tongue flicked over her nipple. Now he was switching to the other side. Andie drew her legs up around his waist, pulling his body closer. She wanted to feel him, no, needed to feel him. Her tiny hands traced lines up and down his back causing Dean to shiver. She couldn't form a coherent thought other than this was torture. She couldn't get close enough to him. When Dean pulled away from her breast she whimpered. Dean smiled and reached down and began working her panties down her hips. Tracing with his fingertips from her hip he worked his way to her inner thigh. He began placing feather soft kisses there. Andie felt as if she were going to explode. Then she felt him between her legs. Felt his tongue spread her soft folds open. Dean began working his tongue all around. Making sure to leave no area untouched. Andrea's breath came out in short gasps. Dean knew she was close. He gently sucked on the sensitive button sending her crashing over the edge. As she rode out the wave of her orgasm, Dean never stopped what he was doing. When she finally settle a little bit, she realized that he at some point had managed pull his boxer briefs off. Andrea took the sight of him in and committed it to memory. She reached up and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Still able to taste herself on his lips she felt her pulse quicken again.

"Dean, I want you."

Dean nodded slightly. He reached down and grabbed his erection that was throbbing painful and inched himself slowly into her. Her heat enveloped him and he almost lost it before they even got started. He paused for a moment when he noticed that she winced slightly at the size of him. Once she relaxed, Dean began to move inside of her. Normally he was a wham, bam, thank you Ma'am kind of a guy. Love 'em and leave 'em. But with Andie, he wanted this to last as long as possible. Dean realized that for the first time in his miserable life he was actually making love. Hell, he was in love with Andie. He knew it. No more running from it. He didn't care if this love consumed him in fire. He could die right now and heaven itself wouldn't even come close to the bliss he felt in this moment. Dean looked down and to his surprise Andrea was looking him in the eyes with tears in hers. At first he was scared that he was hurting her or something, but then he realized a split second later that she was looking at him the same way he was looking at her.

Andrea reached around and grabbed Dean's ass pushing him deeper inside. She wanted to feel everything he had. He moaned in her ear, or rather growled. Something feral sounding that was so incredibly sexy at the same time. She could feel herself approaching that peak again. Her breathing quickened more as she climbed the wave higher and higher. Dean increased his pace as he too got closer and closer to the edge. Finally, Andie let go and as her slick walls tightened around his cock Dean knew he couldn't hold back anymore. They both let go at the same time. Flying together in a crescendo that sent white hot flames through their bodies. Dean called out Andie's name and she squeezed him tighter and tighter to her body as if he was the only life raft in a rocky sea.

Trying to catch his breath, Dean leaned in an kissed her. Pulling away, he looked her in the eyes and said something that he never thought he would ever say. And without hesitation he whispered it.

"I love you."

Andrea's heart soared.

"I love you too Dean. I love you too."

They continued to make love throughout the night, finally falling asleep just as the sun was starting to peak through the curtains. Wrapped in each other's arms neither one could imagine the horror that would await them in the next few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters... Kripke does, but if I did, oh, the things I would do...**

Far From Home

Chapter Four

Andrea awoke still wrapped in Dean's arms. She looked up at him and saw a look of peace on his face. A small smile was playing on his lips. She knew she wanted to stay there and not move but looking out the window she knew that it had to be after noon already. Andrea sighed contentedly and slowly tried to extricate herself from Dean's arms. He stirred and looked down at her.

"Good morning." he said after placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Yep, thanks to you."

"Yeah, I told you I had skills." he teased. Dean realized that this was the first night since Sam had died that he hadn't had any nightmares. He thanked whoever was up there for finally throwing him a bone.

"Watch it Winchester..if I remember correctly you were the one telling me that I was doing things you had never dreamed of." she laughed. She reached up and kissed him and instantly felt him poking her in the leg with his quickly hardening erection. "Christ Dean! Didn't you get enough last night?"

Dean winked at her and smirked. "Morning wood babe. What can I say? It's got a mind of it's own."

Andrea peeked under the sheet and poked at it with her finger. "Listen you...stay down and nobody gets hurt." she laughed.

"Umm...not exactly helping." Dean squirmed. Never in his life had he had someone chastise his penis. He reached down and pulled her back up into his arms. "Food. Need food."

Andrea kissed the tip of his nose. "Not a problem. I was thinking the same thing actually." She jumped up quickly throwing on Dean's white t-shirt. If Dean thought that she was sexy last night, he changed his mind. There was something about a girl wearing a guys shirt the morning after that was undeniably enticing. He watched her shimmy into her panties and licked his lips. Andrea looked at him and grinned.

"Uh huh mister...think again. I'm pretty sure my dad is up. And frankly that is just skeevy to think of him listening to us having wild howler monkey sex." she finished. Pulling her hair up into a sloppy ponytail, she looked at Dean. "Go get in the shower and meet me downstairs. I'm gonna go see if Dad is hungry too."

As she was walking past the bed towards the door, Dean reached out and playfully slapped her on the ass. She giggled and jumped. Blowing him a kiss she left. Dean leaned back and smiled to himself. "Boy, if Sammy could see me now..." he didn't finish his thought because that familiar sting came back. Exhaling slowly, he rose, scratched his head and headed towards the bathroom.

"God Dad! When was the last time you went shopping?" Andrea looked at her father throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "All you have in here are 2 months old eggs and some beer. And I'm not quite sure what the green fuzzy thing is but I'm pretty sure it just looked at me." she added scrunching her face up in disgust. She closed the fridge and turned to look at her dad. He was looking like a puppy who just got chastised for pissing on the carpet.

"Sorry, not used to having company sweetheart. Dean and I usually just get take out or we hit the bar when we want to eat." Bobby smiled up at his daughter. "If you want I can run out and get some stuff."

"Nah, that's okay. I'll do it." Andrea was still glowing from last night and Bobby saw it. While it made his stomach clench to think of his little girl having sex, he knew that she was happy. And her happiness is all that mattered to him in the end.

Andrea run upstairs and let Dean know that she was running to the donut shop. He was still in the shower and poked his head out around the curtain. "You want me to go with ya?" he asked.

"Umm..pretty sure I can handle picking out a few maple bars and crullers. But if an evil baker kidnaps me, I'll be sure to let you know." she answered. She turned and shut the door just as Dean said, "Not funny, it could happen." Andrea shook her head and smiled. She walked to her room and got dressed. Looking at the bed, she remembered the previous nights events and immediately her pulse quickened. The feel of Dean's touch was still fresh in her mind. How one man could be so tender yet so forceful boggled her mind. She wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the word. But, Dean made it feel like she was born for only him. That no one else had ever come before him. One thing she hoped for was that no other man would come after.

Andie finished dressing and as she was walking by the restroom, she could hear Dean singing in the shower. It was slightly off key to say the least but he was belting out the song "Bad Company" with such heart that she didn't hold his bad singing against him. She continued downstairs and grabbed her purse. Checking to make sure that she had some cash her dad came around the corner.

"I'll be back in a bit. Do me a favor and tell the songbird for me that I won't be long."

Bobby laughed, "Yeah, lucky me, I get to hear that sweet sound every single morning." He rolled his eyes and adjusted his trucker cap. "Be careful sweetheart."

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Geez, what is it with you guys anyway? You'd think I had never gone for some donuts before."

"Sorry, guess it's from being on the job too long." Bobby chuckled while leaning in to kiss her cheek. "See ya when you get back."

Andrea proceeded to head outside. Jumping in her car, she cranked up the radio, rolled down the windows and sped out of the scrap yard. Noticing just how beautiful the day was, she thanked God for everything that he had given her. She knew that she was a lucky girl all things considered. She had an amazing father who cherished her above all else, an aunt that raised her as if she were her own, great friends and now she had Dean. Her wonderful Dean. A man that bore the weight of the world on his shoulders and yet somehow manages to carry on. While she was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the man that had stepped out in front of her car until it was too late. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, she swerved to car to the right to try to avoid hitting him. She missed him by mere inches but found herself careening out of control. Powerless to stop the momentum of the all steel vehicle, she looked up to see the tree just seconds before she hit. Her screams were cut off when everything went black.

It was an hour or so before they extricated her from the now crumpled car. It was totalled. She saw the paramedics faces and knew that it had to be bad. Surprisingly though she felt very little pain. "Shit, maybe I snapped my spine." she thought. "No that can't be right. I wouldn't be able to move if I had done that." As the paramedic was lifting her out of the car finally, she pushed him aside and glared at him. "Get your meat hooks off of me you idiot! I can fucking stand up on my own." she snarled. Andrea couldn't believe that had come out of her mouth. She felt a trickle of blood down the side of her face. Her hand swiped at it as if it were a bug. "Who do I have to kill around her to get a ride home?" Andie couldn't understand why she felt so angry all of a sudden. Why she wanted to lash out at the very people she was trying to help.

Just then she saw her Dad and Dean running up to the accident sight. A state trooper held them back.

"That's my daughter dammit! Let me through!" Bobby yelled, pushing at the officer.

Andrea felt herself smirk and headed over to the men who were about ten seconds from getting their asses thrown in jail. She tapped the cop on the shoulder and he let her pass. Bobby grabbed her into a fierce hug. "What the hell happened? Are you okay?" He pulled her back to get a better look at her. She was a mess. Blood was covering her shirt from where her head had gotten cut. "Maybe you should sit down honey. Let them take a look at you."

"Nah, I'm okay. Really. Just have a splitting freaking headache is all." she laughed at her joke while touching the wound on her forehead. "Get it, splitting headache." Something wasn't right. Why was she acting this way? It was like she was in her head but not in control of the rest of her body. Then it hit her. Like a bolt out of the blue. "Finally you have joined the program already in progress you dumb bitch." she heard another voice scream in her head. "Now move over, I've got work to do." That was the last thing Andie remembered before the lights went out again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own them..Kripke does..But oh, the things I would do if I did.

Many thanks to Kat and Matt for helping me keep going. And to DeansFallenAngel36 and RosesandThorns666 for their amazing comments and encouragement. Keep em coming guys...So many more surprises are in store.

*evil grin

Chapter Five

"Fuck!" Andie screamed at the doctor. "Will you just let me go home already? I already told you I was fine!

Bobby was out in the hallway with Dean. They had both watched Andrea collapse at the accident sight. Dean had caught her before she actually hit the ground. Now she was in the ER arguing with the doctors. They wanted to keep her overnight for observation but she wouldn't hear of it. Finally the doctor came out, looked at Bobby and said, "She's a big girl. She wants to go home, she can go home. I don't recommend it at all, but we can't keep her here either. Just watch her carefully and if she starts going downhill, then get her back here."

The nurse handed Bobby some instructions of what to look for in a person with head trauma. He glanced at it and handed it to Dean. As he read the paperwork he chuckled. Bobby looked at him wondering what was so funny. Dean handed the paperwork back and said, "Shift in personality, agressive behavior, black outs? Hell those are signs of possession. Kind of ironic isn't it? I mean, here we've been hunting demons all this time and maybe it was just someone with a goddamn migraine."

Bobby smacked Dean on the back of his head. "Not funny dumbass." he said.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. Look, obviously she is okay right? So what to do you say we just grab her and get her home. Maybe if she is there she will settle down." Dean replied. He was worried about Andie. She was the sweetest girl he had ever met. Hell, she made him fall in love with her. The woman that he was looking at from the hallway was overly agressive and frankly it scared the crap out of him. He wanted her to stay there where they could take care of her better, but he also wanted her at home with him.

"Finally! Can we go now?" Andrea asked as she came out of the exam room. "This place is driving me insane."

"Sure we can honey." Bobby answered with obvious concern in his voice. "But, are you sure that you don't want to stay and get checked out some more. I mean, you shattered the window on your car with you head. That is pretty serious don't ya think?"

"Dad..for the millionth time I am fine!" she snapped. "Let's just go." Dean and Bobby were completely speechless as they watched Andrea stomp down the hall. Shrugging their shoulders, the followed after her. Neither of them realized that what they were following wasn't Andrea, but something far, far worse.

Lilitu inspect the body she was in. Looking in the mirror, she ran her hands along it's sides. Turning slightly she marveled at how good this meat sack felt. She admired the curve of it's hips, the firmness of it's ass, the perkiness of it's breasts, it's sexy lips. "Oh yeah, I'm taking this one for a ride." she smirked to herself. It felt wonderful to be out of the pit. She was so glad to be out of that man's body too. "Men are such pathetic creatures." she thought. "Couldn't think without their dicks if their miserable lives depended on it." She was supposed to laying down. The humans insisted on. The older one, Bobby, was this body's father. And she remembered him well. How aprapose that the person she now inhabited is the daughter of the bitch she rode the last time she was out. That asshole had ruined her favorite shirt too. She heard footsteps coming up the hall and she quickly jumped into bed. Not wanted to be found out anytime soon. There was a quiet knock and the one known as Dean slowly opened the door.

"Andie?" he whispered, "You awake?"

Lilitu turned over and looked at the man with a smile on her face. He was a looker no question about it. She had heard whispers of him in Hell. Knew that he had taken a little tour for awhile and had buddied up with that shithead Alistair while he was there. She was told he gave Alistair a run for his money slicing and dicing souls on the rack. She also knew about his insipid brother Sam. The one who threw her Father back in his cage, ruining everything. But even more than that, the little bastard Sam Winchester had killed her sister Lilith. Sure, she knew that it was a kamakaze mission for Lil but that didn't make it any easier. She was pissed. Supposedly the main douche upstairs had pulled him out of the cage leaving her Father there to rot. So she decided to go topside to find his sorry ass and make him truly wish he was still in Hell when she was done with him. What she didn't expect was to run into old Bobby Singer. She couldn't believe her luck. Two for one special. It didn't get any better than this really. But looking at Dean, she quickly changed her mind. "Yep," she thought, "He is definately lickable." She quickly ticked through all the various, wonderful little tortures that she could pull on him to make him scream from either pleasure or pain.

"Yeah, I'm up." Lilitu stated in her sweetest voice. "Ugh..this is so beneath me." she thought disgustedly. Never the less, she reached out her hand to beckon Dean to the bed. He approached and sat down beside her. He winced when he saw the bruising starting to show itself on her face. "How you doing babe?" he asked concern thick in his voice.

"I'm better I think." Lilitu replied taking his hand in her's. "Knees still feel a little wobbly and it occasionally the room decides it wants to be a merry go round, but other than that, can't complain." she smiled at Dean. "But I do have a pain right here.." she pointed at her bottom lip, jutting it out just enough that she looked like she was pouting a little bit. "Wanna kiss it and make it better?"

Dean looked at Andie lying there and thought that even banged up all to hell she was still the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. He leaned in a tenderly kissed her lips, sucking a little bit on that bottom lip that was sticking out. A small moan escaped her mouth and she reached up and pressed Dean's head closer to her's to deepen the kiss. "Jesus! If all humans can kiss like this," she thought, " I may just have to stay up here longer than I planned." Dean opened his mouth to accept her probing tongue into his. He could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up and his crouch got that all to familiar ache again. As much as it killed him to do so, he pulled away.

"Umm..Andie, I'm not sure that you are supposed to let your blood pressure get out of control. Not good for your noggin from what I've heard." he said. He was so going to need a cold shower later. He adjusted himself to try to get more comfortable seeing as his dick was straining to be let out.

Lilitu sighed, resigned to the fact that her plans for Dean could wait just a little while later."But not too much later." she thought to herself. "Fine, fine..you are a crappy doctor, ya know? I thought you were supposed to be catering to my every whim." she said. "But just so you know when I get better, you better fuck the shit out of me."

Dean was taken aback by Andie's abruptness. But only for a second. His brain short circuited slightly and all he could think was "Fuck the cold shower later! I need one now!" His usual coolness almost broke, but then, not missing a beat, he replied, "Then you better get some rest, cuz baby when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week." He leaned down, feeling his erection about to bust out of his jeans, and kissed her one more time. "I'm gonna go make a food run. Get some rest and when I get back we can watch a movie or something."

Lilitu smirked. "Or something huh? What would that something be?" she asked him with a voice that was slightly husky with need.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me!" Dean laughed. He got up and exited the room saying, "I love you babe."

"Love you too!" Lilitu winked at him, earning a sexy smirk in return. "And you have no I idea how right you are." she added when the door was shut. "No idea at all."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own them..Lord Kripke does. But if I did, oh the things I would do.**

**One more shout out to my roomie Becky "Padalecki"! I don't know what I would do without you chickie! You are the Sam to my crazy, twisted Dean. Bitch. heheheh**

Far From Home

Chapter Six

The house was completely silent. Only the sound of a few crickets chirping outside could be heard. Lilitu crept downstairs quietly. She felt like an idiot sneaking out like a child. She was a higher ranking demon, she could blow these imbeciles literally to Hell. But she knew that she had to hold off from being found out for as long as possible so she could do what she had come to do in the first place. She had a clear objective..find Sam Winchester. Tonight was the first opportunity in a week she had to leave. Her vessels' father was sleeping soundly thanks to the tiny pill she had slipped him. And Dean was on a hunt. Approaching the gate of the scrap yard she saw a flash of headlights off to the left just down the road. As she walked up to the car, she smirked. Poking her head into the open passenger window she looked at the man sitting behind the steering wheel. "Well, well, I was wondering when you were going to show up Marax. What the fuck took you so long?" Marax was a lower ranking demon and her lap dog so to speak.

"Sorry, had to find someone to ride." he replied. "Wanted to find something that was pleasing to your, um, discerning palate."

"Huh, well isn't that sweet of you." she sneered. "Drive."

Forty - five minutes later they were at the bar. Lilitu wanted to have some fun and recharge her batteries before she got down to business. She sauntered into the bar knowing she was quickly gaining the attentions of the men in the room. Her black, patent leather stilettos clicked on the hard wood floor. Her dark jeans were just tight enough that it accentuated her ass and the white beater tank top with the blood red lace bra underneath only added to the visual. She had sent Marax to go do some recon work for her. Rumor had it that Sam was about 200 miles away from their location. Lil smiled to herself. "He is never from away from that hot piece of meat brother of his. Sometimes things just seemed all to easy." she thought.

She walked up to the bar and turned to survey the layout. Like a cheetah stalking it's prey she wanted to find the biggest dumbass in the joint, use him up and literally bash his brains in. She spied the lucky winner and laughing slightly at the look on his face when she made eye contact with him, started toward him. Just then a hand reached out and took her by the arm. She felt a body press up against hers. He whispered into her ear, his breath hot sending shivers down her spine.

"Buy you a drink?"

Lilitu spun around and was face to face with Dean. And he looked beyond pissed. "Shit." she thought. Plastering on her best innocent look she looked up at him. "Dean! Baby you're back already?" She put her arms around his neck and tried to draw him in for a kiss. Dean scowled at her and pulled her arms off of him. He held her hands down at her sides forcefully. He was looking at her with nothing but disgust in his eyes.

"Skip the act sister." he spat. "I'm already on to you, you bitch." Dean had known for a few days that something was just not right with Andie but couldn't put his finger on it. Call it a gut feeling but when he talked to Bobby about it the day before yesterday, the man agreed with Dean. Which never happens. He had overheard Andie talking on her cell phone to someone about coming here tonight so he and Bobby cooked up the story about the hunt he was supposed to be on so that Dean could tail her and get some answers. Part of him wanted to believe that it was just his imagination. That he was making something out of nothing. But the hunter in him knew that when his gut told him something was bad..it was usually worse. And naturally this was no exception.

Lilitu's smiled suddenly looked twisted. Her eyes turned black and Dean's stomach lurched as the truth was revealed once and for all. The woman he had given his heart to was gone and this skank took her place.

The demon started laughing and sneered at Dean. "Aww baby, what gave me away?" she asked. Even though she was pissed at being found out, the torturous look in Dean's eyes made it all worth while.

Dean clenched his teeth. Remembering all that had happened leading up to this moment. In the past few weeks Andie had gone from a loving, sweet and tender woman to a cold bitch. She had picked a fight with him more than once and disrespected Bobby multiple times. But the one thing that pretty much sealed the deal for him was when she damn near raped him one night in the shower. She was aggressive beyond belief, scratching him hard enough to draw blood and she got excited by it. His Andie was fierce in bed, but this behavior was just not right. He finally had to push her away and tell her that enough was enough. He was tired and not in the mood. Which for Dean never happened.

"Let's just say I'm not as dumb as I look." he answered. It was then that Lilitu felt the needle go into her arm. She spun around and saw Bobby holding the syringe. "Neither am I." the old man added. Suddenly feeling dizzy, Lilitu almost admitted defeat. But she knew something they didn't know. Naturally they would try an exorcism. Unfortunately for them and the meat puppet she was in, it wouldn't work. She had made damn sure to cover all her bases. To get rid of one, you had to kill the other. Singer would have to live his sins all over again. "Fuck it." was all she got out before the lights went out.

Lil came to in a chair. Her legs were bound as well as her hands. She realized that her head felt like it had been run over by a truck and then had a wrecking ball dropped on it. It took her a minute to remember what had happened. She looked around and noticed that she was in a darkened room and underneath her feet was a devil's trap painted on the floor in orange spray paint. Suddenly her stomach lurched and she felt bile and acid rising in her throat. She thought she was going to vomit for a second because the room started to spin again. "Woah..stop the world, I wanna get off." she said to nobody particular.

"Rise and shine Super-tramp." Lilitu heard Dean say. He splashed water on her face and suddenly she felt like he had lit her on fire. "Holy Water.." she thought. She winced in pain as it dripped onto her stomach.

"What the hell did you dose me with?" she hissed. Glaring at Dean, her eyes black, she added, "Oh and by the way, FUCK OFF!" she screamed.

Dean chuckled. "Just the shit you tried to slip Bobby tonight. Gotta say, you must have some really good connections somewhere."

Lil was starting to black out again. Dean quickly put a stop to that happening by pouring more Holy Water on her. She screamed out in pain at the water's contact. "Yep, that'll wake you up in the morning." Dean taunted. He got some satisfaction from watching the demon writhe in pain but something inside him cried out for Andie. Dean paced around the circle on the floor watching the demon trying in vain to break free of the ropes that were holding her securely to the chair. "Fight all you want lady, you ain't getting out."

"Marax!" she screamed. "Get you ass.."

"Oh, you mean your little party pal?" Dean interrupted. "Yeah, about that. See we ganked his ass before he even got out of the parking lot. Little bastard didn't even see us coming. You guys are really dropping the ball now that Daddy dearest isn't here to hold your hands."

"You'll pay for that." she hissed. "You have no idea what you are up against you insignificant welp. He was mine for a millinea." Lilitu's rage was coming off of her in waves. If this son of a bitch thought that Alistair was bad, he was was gonna think his time on the rack was a cake walk when she was finished with him. She would stripped every fiber of his being off of him and make him watch as she devoured him piece by bloody piece.

"Uh huh..you know, you guys always say that and yet, I'm still standing. In fact, the last I checked, we were one up on you." Dean said. "Let's see, should we re-cap for the peanut gallery? We blasted Azaziel to shit, kicked your dad's ass in the end and that whole messy bit with that bitch Lilith.."

"Don't you say her name. You aren't worthy to say it." Lilitu spat. "And when I get out of here, and trust me, I will, I'll make sure to send your brother your regards when I tear him from limb to limb for murdering my sister."

"Sure you will sweet cheeks. When you get back downstairs you do that." Dean replied holding on to the last of his reserve of calm. "While you're down there say hi to Pop's for me." With that Dean turned and left the room, leaving Lilitu to seethe in anger. She screamed out in frustration. Not understanding how her beautiful plan had gone so wrong. She had thought it all out so carefully from beginning to end. She would find Sam and make him pay, screw with Singer's head, and play with Dean until she finally got bored and killed him. "FUCK!" was all Dean heard as he shut the door and walked upstairs to look for Bobby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the boys..Kripke does. But if you go back and read Chapter 3 you will get the gist of what I would do to them. Well, what I would do to Dean anyway. *evil grin..then runs to take a cold shower.**

Far From Home

Chapter Seven

Sam finished pouring the gasoline on the body that he had just dug up. He lit the match and stepped back as the flames erupted. He watched for a minute, then turned and grabbed the shovel and his green duffel bag. He realized for about the hundredth time how sore he was. Digging up graves was so much easier when it was him and Dean. In truth it was usually him doing most of the work, but at least when Dean was there the time went faster. Listening to his brother regale his exploits of the current week had used to get on his nerves. But now he missed it so much. He wasn't just physically tired. He was bone weary. He missed Dean more and more everyday. His stupid pranks, his bossiness, his God awful taste in music. Hell, he even missed the damn car. The Impala had been really the only true home that he and his older brother had ever had. They had shared and seen so much in that car. Sam sighed as he walked across the graveyard. This last haunting had been a run of the mill one. The usual spirit that was pissed that it was dead. He had made short work of it. Always keeping under the radar. Even though he longed to see his brother, Dean finding out that Sam was back was the last thing he wanted. Dean deserved to live out the rest of his days in relative quiet. The man had literally been to hell and back. And Lisa could give him that. Not Sam. Not anymore. So everyday, even though it killed him inside, he stayed dead to Dean. It was the greatest gift he could give him after Dean had given his little brother so much his whole life. Dean was his father, mother, brother, best friend, protector and more times than not Sam's conscience. He had stood by him through the whole mess with Ruby. Listened to him when he needed to talk about Jess. Stuck up for him when his father, John, rode his ass too hard and kicked him in the ass when Sam needed it. Shit, the guy even went to hell for him. But the most important time Dean had been there was in Stull Cemetery. He had showed up blasting Def Leppard's "Rock of Ages" from the Impala. True to his form, Dean smugly told Lucifer to kiss his ass. Sam will never forget what he heard Dean say to him that helped him get clear enough to beat Lucifer back at the last second. When he was about to crush Dean's skull he looked up and saw the little green army man crammed into the ashtray. The one that his brother had refused to remove. And all his memories came flooding back. He told Dean he was okay, then took one last look and jumped. Adam, his younger half brother had become Michael's vessel and in trying to stop Sam, ended up falling in there with him. Then the night of his return, standing outside Dean and Lisa's house, he warred with himself on whether he should just go knock on the door. He stood out on the sidewalk for the longest time just watching through the front window at the family inside. Finally he decided to just walk away. To not complicate his big brother's life anymore. Yeah, he missed him, but it was for the best.

Sam finally reached the Jeep. As he was throwing the stuff in the backseat, he heard the familiar flutter of wings. He smiled to himself. "Hey Cas. Long time, no see." he said, turning around to face the Angel. "How've ya been?"

Castiel still hadn't changed a bit. He still wore the same shirt and tie. The same tan trench coat. Those piercing blue eyes still held so many secrets in them. His vessel Jimmy had been an average guy. Had a wife and a daughter, a house, a job. But he gave it all up to let Castiel take up residence inside his body. Once, when Castiel thought he was finished with him, he let the man return home. His family had thought him dead. He told them he was in a mental hospital. He was actually at the dinner table when the demon attacked in the form of his best friend. They took his wife and little girl. He did the only thing he could think of. He naturally called the Winchester brothers. Surely they could get them back for him. When one of the demons attacked his daughter it became quickly apparent that angel was now using her, something Jimmy couldn't allow. She was his light, his everything. So he sacrificed himself for her. He was dying anyway. He said his goodbyes and then it was over. His soul went to heaven but his body stayed down here to do the Lord's work.

"I have been fine. But this isn't a social call." Cas said finally.

Sam chuckled, "Is it ever?" Climbing into the Jeep, he smiled at the angel who had eventually become his friend. "Hop in."

Cas just shook his head. "There is no time for talking now. Sam, he is in trouble. He needs you."

Sam inhaled a sharp gasp of breath. He took a moment to collect his thoughts. Looking at the angel he finally shook his head. "I can't. I already explained why I don't want Dean to know about me being here." The younger Winchester had met with Castiel shortly after his return topside. Upon explaining his reasons for walking away from his brother, the angel simply nodded and told him that he understood. "Dean knows if he needs anything he can just call Bobby. Hell, he can call you if it's that bad. But I can't do anything but drag him back into this shit, and I don't want that Cas. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to him again. He deserves his rest."

"You don't understand Sam. He is facing something he isn't prepared for." Cas replied.

"Is he hunting again?" Sam was pissed. "God damn it Dean. You just can't leave well enough alone can you?"

The Angel simply nodded. "It isn't a hunt that he is having a problem with, but it is a demon. And it's powerful Sam. He does not realize just who she is." "As it stands, I believe that you are his only hope. It's you or me at this point. And believe me when I tell you, he will not like me taking care of it. It will break him." Castiel approached Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "His life is not as "apple pie" as you think." he finished.

Sam stood back up, and hit the side of the Jeep in frustration. Stilling himself, he took a breath. "Where is he?"

"He is at Bobby's." And with that Castiel was gone, leaving Sam to decided for himself the direction he would take. He knew that if he showed back up, Dean was going to be pissed at him. He knew that he would constantly question Sam's intentions. He knew that Dean would never trust him again after having had Lucifer take up shop inside of him. That he could easily live with. What he couldn't stand was the knowledge that even with all of that, Dean would still have some suicidal compulsion to protect Sam again. It had been most of the weight that the man had carried on his shoulders his whole life. The older brother didn't need his little brother around making his life miserable again. And Sam was doing better at being alone. He worked at a restaurant to make ends meet. He was even thinking about maybe going back to school to finish what he started so long ago. "Christ.." he thought to himself. It felt like his old life wasn't even real anymore. So many things had happened since the night Jess died. He had seen more horrors in this God forsaken world than any one person should in their lifetime. He still didn't understand why the big guy upstairs had pulled him out. Far be it from him to questions God's intentions with this. But until he got those answers, he would continue to do what came naturally to him. That was to hunt. But Dean didn't have to do that anymore. He was still pissed that his brother was doing this again. Why would he want to? Sam shook his head in frustration. He knew what was best for everyone. Struggling with his feelings, Sam climbed back into the Jeep and turned the ignition. Throwing the vehicle into gear, he turned and pointed it in the opposite direction from where he was facing. He sat for a minute longer before finally pressing the gas pedal down and driving out of the cemetery.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own them..Kripke does..you know the rest. **

_**Author's Note: I just want to personally thank everyone for leaving all the amazing reviews on this story. It really means so much to me.**_

Far From Home

Chapter Eight

Bobby was watching an old video of Andrea. As he watched, the images flashed on the screen before him. A birthday party. She must have been about 4 years old in this one. He saw the little girl dancing around in her little pink princess dress, laughing at the her mother. "Bobby, put the camera down and help with this cake." Karen could be heard in the background. He remembered that about 2 seconds after he turned the camera off, Karen ended up dropping the cake. Pink frosting was everywhere. Instantly his baby girl started crying. Bobby rushed over to her and lifted her little body up into his arms and whispered soothing words into her ear. "Sweetheart, we don't need a cake to show the world how lucky we are that are our princess." he had said. "And besides, you know that Mommy isn't the best cook." With that his daughter giggled and threw her arms around his neck. She rubbed his scruffy beard just like she did every night.

"I love you Papa Bear." she said.

Bobby smiled and a tear formed in his eyes. Before he knew what was happening he began to lash out. Picking up a chair, he threw it against the wall. It smashed to pieces. He tore the sheets off the bed. Picked up the lamp and threw it at the television set. The tube blew out in a shower of sparks. Standing in the middle of the room with tears pouring out of him he surveyed the destruction. Taking his trucker cap off, he ran his hand through his hair. 'God.." he said looking up at the roof, "Why? Why are making me do this again?" A gut wrenching sob exploded out of his throat and he collapsed into a heap on the floor. Broken inside, he knew that while he had survived Karen's death, this would kill him. Castiel had come to him and Dean and explained why the damn exorcism ritual wouldn't work. This was one bad bitch and they only had one option. Turns out Lilitu, as she was called, is a higher level demon. Castiel said that she must have performed a ritual to ensure that no matter what they tried, short of killing the vessel, would work. Bobby of course argued with him. And Dean just walked out of the room. The boy hadn't spoken a word since he heard what Cas had said. His heart broke for Dean. He knew that it wasn't easy for him to let anyone in and just when he let his guard down...

Bobby got on his knees and clasped his hands together. With a shuddering breath and a pain in his chest, he proceeded to do something he hadn't done since he killed Karen. Bobby began to pray.

"Lord, I don't pretend to understand what you want from us. What your big kick is with doing this. But if there is anyway for this to turn out differently, please, I'm begging ya, make it happen. I can't lose her. I need her here. She is all I have. She's all the boy has. If you won't do it for me, then dammit do it for him. I'm not gonna make deals and promises to you. That ain't my style. Just do this because you owe me, you owe us. Please." Bobby stayed like that for a long time. He just didn't have the strength to pull himself up. He started crying again as the memories of what that demon bitch had said to him began to surface.

**Earlier That Evening...**

The demon sat laughing in satisfaction at the look on Bobby Singer's face. "Like mother, like daughter, eh Bobby? What's funny is that I didn't even plan it this way. Just sorta' got lucky. I mean, what are the odds that because of me you killed your whore of a wife and now you have to kill your whore of a daughter." Lilitu's eyes danced in delight. She was relishing this. "And believe me, Andie is quite the little slut."

"You shut your mouth.." Bobby spat. "Before I shut it for you."

Lilitu smirked. She had Bobby by the short and curlies and she knew it. No way he would lay a hand on his precious little girl. He would sooner slash his own throat. "Hmm..that could be fun." she thought. She chuckled harder in reply. "If you only knew what she did with Dean. Some of it even shocked me and I'm a fricken' demon! Did you know that she gives a mean blow job? Oh man, did she make Dean scream. This perfect little mouth just gobbled him right up." Lil licked her lips for effect and winked at Dean. Bobby was seething, hands clenched at his sides. Dean stood in abject horror. It was beautiful to see. It just fueled her fire. "The way she moved against his cock. Letting him violate her in every way possible. She fucks like a..."

Finally Dean snapped back to reality. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he screamed at her. He pulled out his little black book and Lil knew what was coming next. She braced for it. Sure she had taken precautions, didn't mean this shit wasn't going to hurt.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_

_Omnis satanica potestas,_

_Omnis incursio infernalis adversaril,_

_Omnis legio,_

_Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..."_

Dean read the words of the Rituale Romanum. He watched as the demon writhed in pain. Lilitu screamed at the top of her lungs. She twisted in the chair and fought for release from her restraints. It was mid-way through the reading when he realized that aside from this bitch screaming like a god damn banshee, nothing was happening. He looked up and saw her plaster a tortured sneer on her face. It was then she laughed which took him completely by surprise. Usually at this stage in the game, the demons are begging for mercy.

"Surprise!" she said with ragged breath. She was covered in sweat. Her hair and clothes were drenched with the stuff and mixed with the Holy Water that Bobby had been throwing on her. She looked up at Dean and grinned. "Ain't gonna work this time baby. You've got me all to yourself. What do you say we just kiss and make up?" She puckered her lips. Dean looked disgustedly at her. Lil decided to try an new approach. "Aww, come on Dean..you can't tell me you were never the least bit curious what it would be like to fuck a demon. I'm sure you thought about how your brother slept with Ruby before. What it would feel like to be pumping away inside of her. Hearing her scream your name. Touching her, tasting her. If I remember correctly that Ruby was a hot little dish. I can promise you though with this nice, warm body I'm in you and I could give Sam and Ruby a run for their money. It's still Andie, well mostly is. Let me please you Dean. I can give you so much Andie can't. That little slut wouldn't be able to..." That was when Dean crossed the room and punched her square in the mouth. She touched her tongue to the blood on her lip, relishing the taste of it. "There's my boy." she smirked. "I like it when you get forceful. It gets me hot." Lilitu started laughing maniacally. "Come Deano, give me your best fucking shot."

Dean lost it. He started pounding on the demon. "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" Dean lost count on how many times he hit her. It wasn't until Bobby grabbed him and pulled him back that he come back to reality. He looked down to see his sweet Andrea's face a bruised and beaten mess. Shaking he shrugged off Bobby and left the room. He could hear Lilitu's weak laughter. Bobby followed him into the kitchen. He turned and faced him with tears in his eyes. "Jesus Bobby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't take her saying..." Dean couldn't finish his sentence. Bobby just put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay Dean. It's okay."

At tha,t Dean's resolve broke and he started sobbing. Bobby held him and let him get it out. He knew all to well the pain the boy was facing. His heart broke for him. He honestly didn't know how much more Dean could take.

"I just found her Bobby. I can't lose her now." he sobbed. Cries wracking his body, he held on to his adopted father for dear life. "I can't take it anymore. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do. God help me I don't know what to do."

After awhile Dean eventually grew quiet. Bobby got up and grabbed the whiskey from the cabinet and poured him and Dean a shot. Both men threw them back, feeling the familiar burn down their throats. They sat like that for a long time. Neither of them speaking. Lost in their mutual pain. It was then they heard the soft rustle of wings in the room. Neither man moved.

"Bobby? Dean?" Castiel said quietly. "I have some news."

"Let me quess.." Dean spat. "The usual stuff isn't gonna work. Thanks, but we already figured that out. So, what are they saying upstairs. What do we gotta do?"

"Nothing." Cas said.

Bobby stood up rage apparent in his voice. "What do you mean nothing? That is my girl in there dammit! You telling me that you guys use us to take care of your problems and you will do nothing?"

"No, that is not what I am telling you Bobby." Castiel's sad eyes told the old man exactly what he meant. Bobby's knees went weak, and the angel reached out to set him back in his chair.

"Okay, I'm confused here Cas.' Dean said. " First you say you guys aren't going to help and now you say you are? Could I please get just a little less of the cryptic bullshit and a lot more..."

Bobby's voice was quiet. He looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. "He's saying we have to kill her." Dean looked from Bobby to Castiel in utter shock. Castiel simply nodded his head.

"I am sorry Dean. I truly am. I know that you loved this woman." he started.

"Love? What the hell does an angel know about love?" Dean ranted. "Don't you dare talk to me about that!

"I tried to get help from someone that I know, however it seems I have failed in that." Castiel hung his head.

"Huh.." Dean huffed. "Wow..that's just great. Well, thanks for stopping by. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Dean stood and started to push past Castiel. Cas grabbed his arm.

"Dean, I know that this is hard for you but..." Dean interrupted him with a right hook to his jaw. Bobby stood up, preparing to jump in the middle. He knew that Cas cared for Dean. That he felt the need to protect him.

"You don't know shit." Dean glared at the angel holding his face. With that he walked out of the house. Slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own em..Kripke does..but you know the drill.**

**_Author's Note: I am trying to post at least one new chapter everyday. So far, so good. If you keep reading I will keep writing until the the boys are silent in my head. Then I will start a new one. hehehe! This was a particularly difficult chapter for me to write. I was drawing very much from personal experience on this. I hope I did the characters justice. Especially Dean.  
_**

Far From Home

Chapter Nine

Dean stomped through the scrap yard. Rage apparent on his face. He was going to jump into the Impala and just leave. Try to re-group and figure out a way to get around what Cas had said was going to have to happen. Instead, he stalked past the car and continued down one of the rows of old beat up cars. He had reached the middle of one of the rows when he saw it. Andie's wrecked Dodge Charger. It was red and had at one time been a thing of real beauty. That was one of the things that drew him to Andie in the first place. She had a love for classic muscle cars just as he did. She liked the same music, drank beer and shot pool like a pro. He could see her face in his mind. A smile crossed her lips as she teased him about his baby the night they first made love. He saw the two of them lying in bed, holding each other right after admitting they loved one another. Felt her body beneath his as they made love through the night. Lost in each other and the passion that ignited their souls. He heard her whisper his name over and over. "I love you Dean. I love you so much." she repeated like a chant. Looking at the car and remembering everything they had shared, he came to the realization that it all started the day of the wreck. That hell bitch took her over while she was trapped in the car. She was helpless to stop it.

The next thing he knew, Dean was beating the crap out of Andie's car. He punched the window, blasting it out. Kicking the side of it the door frame work dented. He continued his assault. His rage pure and unabashed. His screams rang out in the night.

"GOD DAMN YOU! What the Hell is it going to take huh? What else do I have to do?" Dean screamed up toward the sky. Lashing out at the one person everyone had always to him controlled everything. "You pious bastard! Sitting up there on your fucking throne! What gives you the fucking right to keep pulling the puppet strings on everyone. You sick and twisted son of a bitch. I have done everything, EVERYTHING you have ever fucking told me I had to do. I didn't like it, but I did it. Because I fucking gave a rat's ass about what actually happened to the rest of the world. You know what? You can take this world and shove it up your holier than thou ass you prick! I'm done being your little bitch boy! I have given up everything and everyone for you and have gotten nothing but shit on in return." Dean was growing hoarser by the minute. He didn't care. He had reached his limit. "I hate you! YOU HEAR ME GOD! I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Cas followed the sounds of Dean's ranting. He found the man on his knees, fists raised in defiance, screaming at the sky. The angel looked upwards, and nodding his head, he said.."I know Father." Castiel walked towards him. When Dean saw him approaching he stood up, fists still clenched.

"Stay away from me Cas. Just stay away." He pointed his finger at the smaller man. Tears were running down his face. "I don't want to hear all of your sanctimonious crap. So just spare me the speech. I am fucking done playing by your rules.' Dean reached behind him and pulled his silver .45 out of the back of his pants. Putting the gun to his head he stared at the angel. "So, where will I go when I pull this trigger? Heaven or Hell? Where? Answer me dammit!" His eyes were wild and his hand was shaking.

Castiel surged toward Dean. He lept toward him, knocking the gun out of his hands. Dean reared backwards and landed with a hard thud against one of the old cars. Cas got down low in a crouch, preparing for the onslaught that was about to happen. Dean charged the angel with a primal scream. He slammed his fist into Cas' face landing a blow straight to his nose. Castiel shoved Dean back and punched him in the side, then throwing a quick uppercut with his right fist. Dean didn't back down. "What does it matter anymore huh? That woman in there has to die because your God won't lift a finger to help her?" He took another swing at Cas, but the angel dodged it. Castiel grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Holding the larger man in place Cas spoke in his ear. "It's okay to be angry Dean. I understand." Dean elbowed Cas in the stomach with his free arm. He broke free and tackled him while he was bent over. Pinning him to the ground, his assault toook on a viciousness that was unmatched. Blow after blow he screamed at the man he had once considered a friend.

"Dont..." *punch "Tell..." *punch "Me..." *punch "How to feel!"

Cas was bleeding badly but was unaffected. Angels didn't necessarily feel pain. Not like humans do. That is why his Father had told him to let Dean do this to him. The man needed to heal. To finally let go of it all. All the years of hurt, years of fears, years of torment were finally pouring out of him like water through a sieve. He knew the beating wouldn't go on forever. And when it was over, Dean would be better for it. So Cas took it. All of it. Everything that Dean threw at him. He didn't do it just because Father had told him to. He did it because he loved Dean and wanted him to be the man he was holding himself back from. Cas knew that if he continued to keep everything bottled up, then it would turn toxic. It was well on it's way to doing just that. But if there was any chance that he could save him still, then Castiel was willing to do what ever it took. Dean continued hitting him. Was pretty sure his vessel's nose and jaw were broken. He could barely see out of his eyes because they had almost completely swollen shut. But through blood and dirt he finally said the only thing that made sense to him.

"It's okay Dean. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean sat back at the words that Cas said to him. They were pretty much the same words he had said to Sammy the day he died. He slowly lowered his fist and climbed off of him. Looking at the damage he had caused Dean hung his head. Castiel sat up and crawled over towards him.

"I'm here." he said again.

Dean looked up at his friend's broken face. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. "I can't let Bobby kill his daughter. But I'm not sure I can either. I'd rather die." Dean choked out, "I know it's not really her in there anymore, but I loved her too much."

Castiel stood up. Placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, he calmly replied, "It's okay son, I've got this one."

Dean looked at Cas' face and to his surprise it was already back to normal. Taking his hand to be helped up, his knees wobbled a bit. He had used every last ounce of strength that he had left. It was then that Castiel carried Dean.

Bobby was walking down the stairs when Cas and Dean came through the front door. Cas sat Dean down on the old beat up couch. Dean sat there with a far away look in his eyes. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He was an empty shell. His whole life he had pushed love away. Then Andie walk in and blew that all to hell. She somehow broke down his defenses and crept into his heart. She was a light in this world. Now he was going to lose her too. Tears still fell down his cheeks but he didn't wipe them away. He just continued to sit and stare.

Cas, satisfied that Dean was going to stay put, walked into the kitchen with Bobby. He sat down and sighed. Bobby sat across from him at the table and poured each of them a shot of whiskey. The angel quickly threw it back. Bobby just looked at his. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He had heard the commotion in the yard and was on his way down to find out what sort of hell was breaking loose now. Bobby took a shuddering breath and finally spoke.

"I want you to know that I appreciate you trying to help." He looked into Castiel's piercing blue eyes. He saw them laced with pain. A fresh tear rolled down his cheek. "I know that you have to do what you have to...but before you do, tell me, who was this person you were talking about getting to help."

"Sam" replied Castiel. "It was supposed to be Sam."

Bobby's jaw dropped in shock. "What are you talking about you crazy idjit? You trying to tell me that you were gonna open up the cage and pull him out?" They all knew that was impossible. To open it, even for a second would release Lucifer again. That was why Sam had told Dean to leave him there. Nobody gets out of the cage once they are in there.

"No. Sam is here. He has been here for almost a year." Cas stated matter of factly.

"Wait. What? How?" Bobby asked, jumping up from the chair.

"God pulled him out." The angel watched Bobby pacing back and forth. "I saw Sam tonight and asked him to come. He still has his powers and is the only one that is strong enough to pull Lilitu out of Andrea without harming the vessel." "But I fear now that as the time passes by, he is not coming."

"What do you mean he's not coming? Just go get him and zap him back! That's what you do for Christ's sake." Bobby was still trying to process what Cas was telling him. It was unbelievable. Sam was topside and had been for a while. He would kick his ass when he got his hands on him.

"I can't. It had to be his choice. He would have to tap into the last of the power that he has from being my brother's vessel. It is a dark place to draw from. A very dark place within himself that he would have to face. I couldn't force that on him. It is something he has to come to terms with himself." Cas finished.

Bobby didn't know what else to say. Obviously the boy couldn't handle it. It's not like he could blame him really. He wanted to be mad at him, but what Cas had said was true. It was a tough choice to make. Hell, he didn't even know if Sam was mentally stable. He remembered all too well what Dean had been like when he came back. His time in Hell, though horrible, was probably a cake walk compared to the Cage. Bobby looked out into the living room. Dean had gotten up at some point. He looked at Cas with alarm. Both men ran out of the kitchen to look for him. They heard voices in the dining room. Dean was standing there, quietly talking to Lilitu.

"Please. I'll do anything. Just please let her go." he begged. Dean was making one last ditch effort to save the woman he loved. He would go back on the rack if he needed to. He would let Lilitu take him over. Anything the hell bitch wanted. He didn't care what it took. He couldn't live in a world with Andie. Not anymore.

Lilitu stared up at Dean. Her face battered and bruise from the beating he had given her earlier. He looked so pathetic, standing there, begging for his bitch's life. It was cute. But she was getting bored with this game. "Sorry Dean, while your offer is tempting, I have to decline. But thanks for playing anyway. Now maybe if you hadn't beaten the shit out of me, I might have considered it. Unfortunately I'm a battered woman now." Chuckling menacingly she added, "And Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Dean slumped his shoulders in defeat. It was over. He knew that now. Lil was still laughing at him as he turned to walk away. Suddenly, the laughter was cut off as if someone had started choking her. He turned back around and the demon had a look of horror on her face.

"No! I won't allow this! Get back in the corner you dog!" she screamed. She was shaking her head from side to side as if she were being attacked by a swarm of bees. Thrashing about, she tipped her chair over and was now lying on her side, spitting and cursing some unseen person. Then it happened. Her eyes cleared and her features softened. Dean was stunned. He had seen that look before. Sam had it when he beat Lucifer back. "BOBBY! CAS!" he yelled. The other two men came running.

"Help me get her up goddammit!" he screamed. Both men looked at him like he had lost his mind. He was untying the ropes from the chair. Releasing the demon was a bad idea. They tried to pull him back. But he fought them off. "It's her! Trust me, it's her!" That's when Andie looked up into Dean's eyes. He knew it was her, just like he knew when it was Sammy. He hugged her to him and cleared the hair out of her face.

"Dean?" Andie's voice was weak. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried to fight her off, but I couldn't. I tried to tell you, but she pushed on me so hard..." She was shivering and Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it around her like a blanket. Andrea looked into Dean's eyes. Raising her hand to his face, she cried. "I'm so scared."

"I know baby. But you don't have to be. You did it! You won! You are gonna be okay." He leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to her forehead and lips. "I love you baby. And I swear you will never have to worry about anything ever again. I'm gonna take care of you. Gonna protect you always." He was rocking her like a baby. He didn't want to ever let her go again. That was when Bobby knelt down and took her into his arms. Dean reluctantly let him.

Andrea smiled up at her father. "Hi Poppa Bear." she said as she touched the beard on Bobby's face. A sob escaped his throat. He kissed his sweet baby girl's cheek.

"Hi'ya Princess." he replied. "How ya holding up?"

"Oh, ya know..not real good. Don't think I'm gonna make it back to school on time." she chuckled.

"I know sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I tried to protect you from all of this." Bobby cried into his daughter's neck. "I'm sorry baby."

"Dad, it's her. The one that took Mom. I could see her memories. Oh God Daddy, the things she made her do." Andrea sobbed at the memory of her mother killing innocent people. She had seen through the demons eyes what happened when she made her mother attack Bobby. It was all too much to bear.

"I know honey." he replied. "I didn't mean to do it baby. It was an accident..."

"Ssshh..Dad I know. I never hated you for it. You did what you had to do." Fear suddenly shone in Andie's eyes. "Daddy! I can't hold her much longer. Listen, I know what has to happen. I'm not scared. Okay? Just promise me you will take care of him Daddy. Promise me!"

"I will honey. I promise." he said quietly. "I love you sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you too Daddy. I'll always be with you." Andrea reached up and kissed her father's cheek one last time. She looked over at Dean, "Dean? Don't ever give up, okay? You keep fighting. And remember, I love you always."

"What! No! Don't go, I need you hear with me. Fight her harder dammit! You are stronger than that!" Dean scrambled to her, seeing the light fading from her eyes he knew that she was losing control. Finally, he took her hand, look at her beautiful brown eyes and said all he could say. "I love you too. Then the light was gone. In it's place black eyes shone out, evil and bright. Lilitu shoved the men off of her.

"Aww..wasn't that touching?" she said while standing up. "That little bitch is going to pay for that one. Mark my words fellas. She gave me a fucking headache." Lilitu waved her arm and sent Dean and Bobby flying across the room. She looked around and spotted Castiel stepping towards her. "I don't think so angel boy." With a flick of the wrist she sent him soaring through the air. "I got things to do ya see. I don't have time for this shit." She stepped forward but was stopped by the devil's trap. "Dammit, thought I had that covered." Lil looked around the room and started to raise her hands. "Nothing that's not easily remedied. Bippity-Boppity-Boo." as she said this the house started to shake. Knowing was coming, the men jumped into action. Dean tackled her down, pinning her with his knees. Bobby ran to the desk and grabbed the other syringe. Loading it up, he rushed back towards Dean who was struggling to keep the demon still. Bobby sank the needle into her arm. "Shit...not again." A few seconds later, she was down for the count. The men tied her back to the chair and stepped out of the circle. The seal had been broken and Castiel was already painting over the cracks to repair it. Each one stared at the unconscious demon. Each one, lost in thought. Finally Cas said what they had all been dreading...

"It's time."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Once again...not mine..all of them are Kripke's. **_

_**Author's Note: This was excruciatingly hard to write. Again, I am drawing from a very dark time in my life. So just bear with me as I use the boys to bear my soul a little bit. Also, wanna apologize for traumatizing my roomie Becky "Padalecki.' When I read this to her, she sort of went catatonic for a few minutes. **_

Far From Home

Chapter Ten

Darkness covered the landscape, the quarter moon only occasionally peeking through the trees. Sam was driving down a back road, lost in his thoughts. When he left the cemetery after talking to Cas, he had made the decision not to go. His eyes were bleary from lack of sleep. He knew that he should pull over and get a couple of hours of rest before driving the rest of the way back home. It would be stupid on his part to die in a car crash after everything he had endured. He had the day off from working at the restaurant tomorrow so he knew that he could sleep in if he wanted to. Not that he would. Sam still wasn't able to sleep through the night. The nightmares he had were overwhelming. One of the other busboys looked at him one day and said he looked like shit and should see a doctor. He finally broke down and did just that. Now he had a prescription at home for sleeping pills. He took them a couple of times, but not even that helped him get through the night. Every night he closed his eyes and every night it was the same thing. He was in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael. When they weren't at each other's throats, they went after him. Sometimes they would just torture him. Slowly peeling away his flesh until there was nothing left. Then they would pull out his insides and devour them while he watched. Those were the easiest days. It was the times when Lucifer would over-power him and before he could even blink, the demon was on top of him. Assaulting him in the worst way imaginable. He tried so hard to fight back. But every time he did, it would make it worse. Lucifer would beat Sam over and over and when he was done, he would grab him, running his hands down Sam's battered body and then bend him over and plunge into him. There was no preparation, no warning. The pain he felt was unfathomable. Like he was being ripped in two. Sam would scream and beg him to stop. But that just spurned the demon on. Harder and harder Lucifer would drive himself deeper and deeper into Sam's ass, all the way to the hilt. Sam could feel the blood seeping out of him from the bombardment of Lucifer's cock. Tears would pour down his face and Lucifer would laugh, enjoying his humiliation. Before he was finished, the demon would pull out of Sam. Grabbing him by the hair he would force his way into Sam's mouth. Sam tried to keep his jaw clenched shut but he was too weak. The fallen angel would spill his seed down Sam's mouth laughing in delight as he choked on it. Vomit would instantly rise and he would wretch up it's contents instantly. Everyday this went on. The taunting, the torment, the pain. Once, he thought Michael was going to jump in on the raping, but he just looked away and said that was one line he wouldn't cross. But that didn't mean that Michael didn't have his own agenda for Sam. He was pissed that he was stuck there. So he thought up more creative tortures for Sam to endure. One particularly brutal attack came just after Lucifer had finished raping him again. He was broken and spent, lying in the dirt. He couldn't move for the pain he was in. That's when he saw her. Jess. Like an angel in a storm. He reached out to her and she smiled at him. But then the next thing he knew, Michael was walking up behind her. Taking her into his arms he proceeded to caress her body. Kissing her neck, rubbing her all over. Jess moaned his name over and over. Michael delved down between her legs, licking her center. Sam watched as the archangel slid his fingers into Jess and started to push them in an out while he sucked on her clit. Jess was building to a feverish pitch. Cumming over and over again at Michael's minstrations. Then she would climb on top of him and fuck him with wild abandoned, both of them laughing at the look on Sam's face. And everytime, she would turn and look at Sam and say.."Thank you for not saving me Sam. I have it so much better now. You never could make me feel this good." Sam finally turned away. His heart shattering over and over. On and on this went. Every day and night. They tried to break him. But the whole time he was in hell, which to Sam seemed like forever, he held on to one thought. Dean was safe. The world was safe. He had done what was right. And even though every day he was trapped down there, enduring indescribable torment, he knew that it was worth it.

Sam rolled his window down, needing some fresh air. On the radio, Metallica's "Turn The Page" was playing. His chest grew tight and he felt like he couldn't breath. He had never really cared for the band, but hearing the lyrics broke Sam's heart when he thought of Dean blasting it all the time when they were on the road.

_**On a long and lonesome highway,**_

_**East of Omaha,**_

_**You can listen to the engine moanin' out his one note song,**_

_**You can think about the woman or the girl you knew the night before,**_

_**But your thoughts will soon be wanderin' the way they always do,**_

_**When you're ridin' sixteen hours and there's nothin' much to do.**_

_**And you don't feel much like ridin',**_

_**You just wish the trip was through.**_

_**Here I am on the road again.**_

_**There I am up on the stage.**_

_**Here I go playin' star again.**_

_**There I go, Turn the page.**_

Pulling the Jeep over to the side of the road, he opened the door and jumped out. A flood of emotions taking over. He just wanted Dean to be happy. To lead a normal life. And out of the blue, Cas shows up and said that Dean had broken one of the two promises that he had made to Sam. And now he was in trouble. "Must be Thursday." he thought. He knew that Dean had people he could count on. He didn't need Sam anymore. He had a new family and he had Bobby if shit got hairy. Why in God's name would he even entertain the thought of messing that up? Sam knew his head was seriously screwed on wrong. So much there that he never wanted Dean to know about. And if he were with him, Dean would force him to talk about it. Sam thought about how he pushed his brother to talk about his time in Hell. He knew that Dean was holding back a lot of the details but when his brother did finally talk to him, what he heard pierced his heart. They had just helped an angel named Anna get her grace back. She was being hunted by demons and angels alike. The demons wanted to torture her, the angel wanted to kill her because she had rebelled. After the fight, Sam and Dean were on a small side road by the Impala having the customary beer when Dean finally decided to talk.

"_I know you heard him." Dean started._

"_Who?"_

"_Alistair. What he said. About how I had promise."_

_Sam looked at Dean. "I heard him."_

"_You're not curious?" he asked._

"_Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about hell and I'm not pushing._

_Dean nodded slightly. He took a swig of his beer and thought for a moment. Memories instantly flooding back to his mind. "It wasn't four months, you know." _

"_What?" Sam asked. Surprised that not only by what Dean was saying but that he was talking about it all._

"_It was four months up here, but down there...I don't know, time's different. It was more like forty years." Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He found it hard to breath. He didn't know if he really wanted to spill his guts yet, but it was now or never. Alistair had seen to that._

"_My God." Sam replied._

"_They...uh...They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you..." Dean paused. "Until there was nothing left. And then suddenly, I was whole again. Like magic. Just so they could start in again. And Alistair, at the end of everyday...every one...he would come over, and he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack, if I put souls on. If I started to torture. And everyday I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For thirty years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore Sammy." Dean started to tear up at the memory of what he had done. He was so ashamed and it was evident in his voice. "I couldn't. Then I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it and I started ripping them apart." "I lost count at how many souls." A single tear slid down Dean's right cheek. He made no move to wipe it away. "The things I did to them..."_

_Sam looked at his older brother and his heart hurt for the pain Dean was in. "Dean...Dean, you held out for thirty years. That's longer than anyone would have."_

_Dean was crying harder now. He couldn't control it any longer. Everything was coming at him like a runaway train and he was powerless to stop it. "How I feel...This...inside me. I wish I couldn't feel anything Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."_

Sam inhaled a sharp intake of breath. He thought he had understood what Dean was feeling at the time. But truth be told, you have to go through something like that to really know. Now he knew. And that was all the more reason to stay away from his older brother. He didn't want to be a constant reminder of Dean's time in Hell. But what Cas had said earlier about him being up against something he wasn't prepared for kept nagging at his brain. What if it really was as bad as the angel had said? Sam had thought that maybe Cas was saying this so that he would run to Dean and reveal himself. A half-assed attempt at a reunion on Cas' part. But then he realized that Cas had respect his wishes for almost a year and not told Dean about him being back. Why would he try something now. Realization hit Sam like a ton of bricks. He could lose his brother all over again and it would be his fault. Sam jumped into the Jeep and threw it into gear. Whipping the car around he prayed that he still had enough time. Prayed that Dean wouldn't hate him, and prayed that he would still be alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: It's Kripke's world...I just live in it..more than you will ever know. Anyway, he owns them..I don't. *tear**

**Author's Note: Had to take a day off from writing because of Chapter Ten. It took a lot out of me and I just had to silence the boys for a minute. When I say that this story is very personal, I mean it. I have been pulling up emotions that have long since been buried inside of me. I know, I know..get back to the smutty sex scenes you say, but dammit! I'm the writer so I can put what I want. Hehe. Anyway, I am having a really hard time drawing this to a close. Which is not to say that this is the last chapter by any means. But rather, I know we are coming to the finale and..well..this is my baby so I am pretty sure you can get my point. Did I have a point? Oh, yeah..I have decided after ALOT of thoughts and soul searching that I will continue after this one to do at least 2 more stories in this arc. Sort of like my own season if you will. There will be laughter, some tears and maybe even some blueberry muffins and cheese whiz thrown into the mix. Just be patient with me. Sam and Dean are having a party in my head and I am just trying to be a good hostess. Now pass the chips, have a drink and enjoy Chapter 11.  
**

Far From Home

Chapter Eleven

Dean sat on the back porch of Bobby's house lost in thought. He was so tired. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Bobby and Cas talking quietly at the table. Cas had told him that he would take care of the demon, effectively killing Andie. But Dean knew that if he let Cas do that, then his warped mind would twist it from an act of mercy to murder and he would end up hating the angel that had become his friend. As he sat there, he started thinking over everything that Andie had said about continuing to fight, about not giving up. He shook his head. How in the hell could she expect him to do that? Everything was so dark now. Nothing mattered to him anymore. His one light in this crazy, fucked up world was gone. Dean took a long drag off of his beer. He knew that Bobby had already been through something like this not once, but twice before. He remembered the time him and Sam had gone dream tripping in Bobby's head. He had seen what went down. The image of Karen coming at the older man with the knife had stuck with him. Then, when Death made a visit to Sioux Falls, effectively raising a bunch of zombies, Bobby had to kill Karen again before she turned feral. Something that Karen had said to Dean came to the forefront.

_Dean had been watching Bobby's house from the yard. He was leaning on the Impala when Karen walked up beside him scaring the crap out of him. She invited him in for some lunch while Bobby was napping in his favorite chair by the fire. Karen came into the kitchen and smiled at Dean who was just finishing up yet another piece of pie. She told him that she knew that Sam and Dean were hunters and that Bobby wasn't the same man either. Standing at the counter, kneading some dough for a pie, she quietly began to speak._

"_I remember everything, you know. When I died. That demon taking over my body. The things it made me do. Bobby had no choice but too.." Karen paused for a moment then went back to kneading the dough. "Well, you know what he did. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him."_

_Dean looked at her intently. He was surprised that she was confiding such a huge secret to him. "So, why don't you just tell him you remember?" he asked. Karen turned and looked at him with realization dawning on her face. She smiled._

"_I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you've never been in love. He's my husband. My job is to bring him peace. Not pain._

_After fighting off the zombie hordes, they had burned the bodies in the cemetery with the sheriff. She had lost her son also. Bobby held a private pyre for Karen. The boys walked up behind him quietly._

"_So, I'm thinking I should apologize for losin' my head back there." Bobby started._

_Sam looked down at him with empathy in his eyes. "Bobby, you don't owe us anything."_

_Dean, trying to help looked up and added, "Hey, look, I don't know squat from shine-olla about love. But at least you got to spend five days with her, right?_

_Bobby hung his head. Tears welling up in his eyes. "Right. Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I have to kill her?" He choked up at the last question. Never knowing that he would have to go through this again he had moved on with his life. He was in such shock when Karen had showed up at the front door. A million questions ran through his mind. But the main thing was, was that she was back. Now she was gone again. Hell, he didn't even get the chance to let Andie know. He didn't call her because in his heart he knew that something was terribly wrong. He should have called her. But it was too late._

"_You gonna be okay Bobby?" Sam asked. Bobby just softly shook his head._

Dean exhaled slowly. Well, now he knew about love. Now he understood why he had to take care of what had to be done. He knew that he had to be the one to take Andie's life. He couldn't let Bobby do it. And he didn't want to hate Cas. It was up to him. Pulling Ruby's knife out of its sheath, he stared at it. The light shining on it, showed his eyes in the reflection of the blade. What he saw, he didn't even recognize anymore. His eyes looked so old and tired. Standing up, he tossed his now empty beer bottle in the large trash can and headed inside to do his job. He was a hunter after all. This is what he did. He kills demons and this one was no different. It was then that the steel trap that covered Dean's heart slammed shut. Never again would he go through this. Never again would he let somebody in just so he could lose them in the end. "Dad had been right all along," he thought shaking his head, "Emotions just get in the way."

Bobby took another shot of whiskey. Looking up at Castiel he saw the angel sitting in the chair with his eyes closed. A look of calm was on his face. Bobby cleared his throat and Cas looked at him. Bobby had to admit, the man looked weary. He knew that Cas had bigger fish to fry up in heaven. The whole damn place was like post-Communism Russia. Everything was in disarray and he was like Yeltsin. Just trying to keep the peace.

"Sorry, I was praying." Cas said quietly. He knew that his Father was listening, he just wasn't letting him in on his plan. The saying held true that the Lord works in mysterious ways.

"Let me guess..all signs point to go?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid so. Nobody is talking. It is what you call "radio silence." Bobby smiled. "To be honest, I didn't expect an answer. But I find it brings me calm." Cas added. "But I was hoping that one of my brothers or sisters would give me a heading up."

Bobby chuckled. "I think you mean a head's up, you idjit." He always thought it funny that Cas was doing his damndest to fit in down here. Especially considering that as humans, this whole race was pretty much useless in the grand scheme of things. So self-absorbed and selfish. Well, most of them anyway. He knew that there was some good in the world. But aside from the boys, Andie and his Karen, he had yet to see it. Hell, that was why he wasn't so broken up about the deal with Crowley. He knew that Andie would be okay and he was damn tired. He was old and broken down and he was ready to go. He knew that he wasn't getting into Heaven anyway because he had killed his wife, so what did it matter when he went?

"You will get in to Heaven, Bobby." Cas said. "What you did was an act of mercy."

"Dammit Cas! I told you to stop doing that hocus pocus mind reading shit. What I have up there is private and besides that, it's just plain creepy and weird." Bobby huffed.

"I'm sorry. But I wanted you to know that you didn't have to worry about that." Cas stated.

Bobby hung his head for a moment and quietly asked the question that had been bugging him all night. "Cas, will she…go there or will she go to the basement?" He looked up at the angel and Castiel smiled softly at him.

"She led a good life. She was a pure soul. So yes, she will be at home with her mother."

Bobby drew in a breath, relieved at the answer. "Thank you. For that I mean. And for everything I guess."

"You are welcome Bobby. You are welcome. I'm just sorry it couldn't be more this time." Cas answered.

Just then Dean came in the back door with Ruby's knife in his hand. Bobby and Cas stood up with surprise on their faces. Seeing the look in Dean's eyes scared the hell out of Bobby. He knew the boy had finally snapped. "What the hell you got that out for Dean?"

"I gotta' job to do." Dean replied as he was heading towards the den where Lilitu was trapped. Bobby and Castiel went after him.

Castiel, getting in front of Dean and blocking his path, said, "Dean, I told you that I would handle this one."

"Yeah, I know you did, but this is my job, not yours."

Bobby tried to grab the knife out of Dean's hand. Dean just shrugged him off and continued towards the den. "Dammit Dean, you don't want to do this. Trust me." Bobby pleaded.

"Don't tell me what I want Bobby. Like I said, this is my job."

"Son, I know what you are going through inside. Believe me, I do. But this won't make it any better."

"Bobby, I'm sure as hell not gonna let either one of you do it. So I guess that just leaves me, right?" Dean's eyes were cold and distant. "It's just another job."

Bobby was taken aback by the lack of emotion in the boy's voice. He had heard that type of voice one other time in his life and he shuddered at the memory of it. Dean had finally become just like John. Cold, ruthless and closed off like never before.

"But you love her Dean." Castiel tried to add, only to be met by a glare from Dean.

"Maybe I did, but that's gone now that Andie is. And to quote Don Henley in that gay ass song he did in the 80's "Sometime's love just ain't enough." Now if you guys would just get the hell out of my way…" Dean motioned towards the archway. That was when Lil looked up and started laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: It's Kripke's world, I just live in it. Of course, we are both originally from Ohio, so maybe we are cut from the same cloth so to speak.**

**Author's Note: Sorry if it looks like everything is smushed together. I tried in vain to separate the part between the action at the house and Sam. Tried everything I could think of so it would make sense when you are reading it, however, the software on this site likes to mash it all together. God forbid you have extra spacing between paragraphs. Ugh!**

Far From Home

Chapter Twelve

Sam pushed the accelerator down a little harder. He still had about 64 miles to go before he got to Bobby's. He had been calling Cas for the last hour an a half. He wanted to let Cas know that he was coming. But obviously ,the angel wasn't listening. He said a silent prayer that no cops where running any speed traps on the way, otherwise, he would be completely screwed. He was pushing 90 on the speedometer. Sam wasn't too sure how much more abuse the Jeep could take, but he wasn't about to risk losing Dean again. "Why was I so stupid?" he said aloud to no one. He should have known better than to think that his stubborn, older brother would just stay put. He should have kept a closer eye on him. "No," he thought, "I should have just knocked on the fucking door that night." Sam really did have Dean's best interests at heart. He now saw that no matter what his intentions had been, it would always come back to this. He would always inevitably find a way to ingratiate himself into Dean's world. He hated that this always happened, but knew now that he was powerless to stop it.

Sam picked up his phone and tried dialing Cas again. It rang several times before he heard Cas' familiar husky voice say, "I..don't understand why you want me to say my name.." indicating that once again it had gone to voice mail. "Dammit Cas! Call me back! I'm on my way but I need some information so I know what I am dealing with! Hurry up!" Sam threw his phone down on the passenger seat in frustration. He passed another road sign that said "Sioux Falls… 59 miles" Sam rushed down the darkened road, possibly speeding toward the mouth of Hell.

* * *

Lilitu watched in delight as the two men and the angel fought over who was going to send her back. "Boys, boys..there's more than enough to go around. Really. Each of you can take turns." Lil winked at Cas and he looked at her with disdain. Focusing all her energy on messing with the nerd in the trenchcoat, she smiled sweetly at him. "Castiel..you of all people, should understand what I am doing here. Why I can't leave until I finish what I started. I mean, think of what we shared up there."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you trying to tell me that you fucking know this bitch and you just somehow failed to mention it? What the hell, Cas?" Dean took a step towards the angel, staring him down.

"Yes, 2000 years ago we were stationed on Earth. Lilitu became accustomed to the humans she was supposed to be watching over. Until one day she developed emotions. She rebelled and asked me to come with her. Telling me that she loved me. But I refused. I took her to heaven and as her commanding officer, so to speak, it was up to me to dispense her punishment." Cas told the two men that were staring at him with their mouths wide open in shock.

"And boy did you ever dispense it." Lil laughed. "Woo! Just thinking about it gets me hot. The chains, the lashings. The blood." Her eyes slightly rolled back into her head at the twisted memory. "You were such a good Daddy's boy Castiel. Always willing to do whatever it took to please him. Didn't matter who you were punishing, did it?"

"I did as Father commanded me Lilitu. You know there was no other way." Cas answered. "The laws in heaven are finite."

"But you forget Castiel…that just as you could see my thoughts, I could see your's as well. The nasty little things you pictured in there. The things you wanted to do to me. Things no human could even begin to imagine." Lil squirmed in the chair, uncomfortably warm in her nether regions. She really was getting hot just remembering what she had seen in Cas' head.

"But the difference between you and me is that you acted on them, I didn't. You disobeyed. I didn't. Just like your sister." Cas finished. Lilitu had once been the most beautiful of all the angels. Naturally, he had been attracted to her. But it was forbidden to act on emotions. So he just bottled them up inside. He shuddered when he remembered the one time he allowed his emotions to slip, Raphael had dispensed swift and painful judgement. It was only because he never acted on the thoughts in his head that Raphael didn't cast him out of heaven. He had endured the same things as Lilitu. But because she was rash and foolish, she was banished from Heaven and cast down into Hell.

Lilitu waved him off. "Either way, when you were punishing me, you know a large part of you.." she looked at Cas' crotch and licked her lips for emphasis, "and I do mean large, wanted me in a carnal way Castiel." "Come on, what do you say, an old fashioned go around for old time's sake." Doing her best to look seductive, she stared at Cas. "This body is new and improved. She has the stamina of a wild horse, which Dean here, can attest to."

Dean just stared at the demon. Nothing she could say would faze him anymore. He was closed off. "Try as you may sweetheart, it ain't gonna work. You're still gonna burn baby." He winked at Lil. It really was too bad that he wouldn't give into her. She bit her lip, feeling the heat rise in her belly. Dean was all man, no doubt about it. She could see in Andie's memories how he would grab her by the hair as she was riding him. When he would bite down on the tendon in her neck, she would scream in pleasure. Yes, her vessel wasn't too far off from Lil herself. She liked it rough too. She saw when Dean would pin Andie's arm's above her head with his strong arms, making her writhe around as he teased her with his tongue. Lil could see Dean pounding himself into Andie's body, over and over, each thrust more aggressive than the last, until he would finally reach his limit and explode into her, screaming her name with abandon. Lil looked at Dean. His eyes bore into her. She actually shivered a little. They locked eyes and something in them made her wet. Maybe it was the fact that the anger in them shone as bright as the sun. Maybe it was the hate. Either way, she liked it.

Dean looked at Cas and Bobby. "Can I gank this bitch now, or are we just gonna continue with this movie of the week crap?" He started to take a step forward but Bobby grabbed him. Whirling him around, he yelled at the boy..

"Dammit Dean, for the first time in your miserable life would just listen to me? I've been through this before. Hated myself for years. Do you honest think I'm just gonna sit back and watch you destroy yourself? I've known you your whole life boy. Hell, I taught you the birds and the bees and you used it to bed my daughter. But I didn't hold that against you! No, I encouraged it because I saw what my little girl did for you! She made you feel. She made you happy. Do you think she would want you to throw everything she gave you away? If you do, then you are dumber than I thought." Bobby let go and walked out of the room. Dean just stood there stunned by what the elder man had said to him. He knew he was right, but he had a duty. A calling. He knew that no matter what, he was going to be alone the rest of his life. He could never let himself feel again.

* * *

The Jeep was starting to overheat. "Fuck!" Sam exclaimed hitting the steering wheel. He still had 3 miles to go until he got to Bobby's. Pulling the vehicle over, he grabbed his bag from the back seat and jumped out. Then he ran. Ran like he had hellhounds on his ass. His long legs pushing him like never before. He ran like his life depended on it. In a way, it did. He knew that even though he could stay away from Dean, he couldn't live in a world without him. He tried that once and all that did was make him slide down the slippery slope straight into Ruby waiting arms. It's what started the whole apocalypse really. If he had never drank the demon blood, he would have never used his powers. If he had never been so hell bent on killing Lilith, none of this would have ever come to pass. Lucifer would have never gotten out of his cage, and him and Dean would still be fighting together. Side by side, like Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid. Going out in a blaze of glory. "God damn," Sam laughed through the tears in his eyes, "Dean was right, Bon Jovi does rock on occasion." Pumping his legs as fast as he could he saw the lights of the salvage yard up ahead. "I'm coming Dean. Just hold on."

* * *

Cas looked up at the roof as Dean watched Bobby walk out the room. "I will be right back." He said and then he was gone. Dean headed toward the living room where he found Bobby sitting with his head in his hands. He looked at the man who was always "Uncle Bobby." The man who had shown him a father's love when his own father wasn't able to. He shook his head and kneeled down in front of him. Taking a deep shaky breath he started, "Look Bobby, I get it alright? I get it. But it's just the way it's gotta be, okay? I sure as hell can't let you do and I can't let Cas, so that just leaves me. I'm not doing it with a song in my heart if that makes you feel any better." Dean stood up and began to pace the room. "I know the deal. Andie's not in there anymore. She's gone alright? Gone! But you still look at that..that, thing in there and you see your daughter. I don't. Not anymore. What I see, is a hell-bitch who is serious need of a cold shower. It's time to end this Bobby. I'm sorry. I really am." With that, Dean turned around and headed straight for Lilitu. Crossing into the devil's trap, he reached out and grabbed her by the back of her head. Pulling it back, he put the blade against her throat. Lil smiled at him, an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Why Deano, I didn't know you had it in you." She laughed. "Sure you won't reconsider my offer? I could give you everything. Even your brother, Dean. I can give you Sam."

"Yeah right lady." Dean spat in her face. "Nobody could pull that out of their ass. Not even you. So talk all you want Chuckles. But you might find it hard to do when I slit your throat, you bitch."

Now it was Lilitu's turn to laugh at Dean. "I don't have to do anything you idiot. He's already here. You mean to tell me you didn't know? Oh, that's rich." Dean pressed the knife harder, a trickle of blood dripped down her neck. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'll just come back. And the next time I'm topside, you will be on my shit list. That's a very bad place to be, you know."

"Uh huh..sure, whatever you say. But what you don't know is that this here little knife.." he waived it in front of her face, "See, your sister's dumbass lackey Ruby left it behind and Liltith forgot to get it back. So, you won't be coming back. You're fucked." Dean looked down and saw fear for the first time in the demon's eyes. "But I'll give you a little parting gift so show that I'm not such a completely heartless bastard." Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lilitu's. He kissed her feverishly. She whimpered with either need or fear. He couldn't really tell at this point, nor did he care. Forcing his tongue into her mouth he felt the bile rise up in his throat. He pulled up and pressed the knife back to her throat. "Now, kiss your ass goodbye." Dean pressed the knife to her throat one final time. As he was about to draw it across her neck, the front door flew open and Dean received the shock of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them..Kripke does..yada yada yada**

**Author's Note: Had a pretty crappy day today. So, after licking my wounds, the boys kicked me in the ass and made me get back on here. Wasn't much up for writing to tell you the truth, but when Dean and Sam call, I listen. Not sure if this is going to be the last chapter before I start the next story, guess we will just have to wait and see. And now, I humbly bring you…..**

**

* * *

  
**

Far From Home

Chapter Thirteen 

"Sam?" Dean looked at his brother not believing his eyes. He looked at Lilitu and screamed in her face, "This shit isn't going to work, so just knock it off!" He thought for sure that she was somehow pulling a Jedi mind trick to stall him.

"Dean. It's me! It's me!" Sam crossed the room towards his brother.

Dean let go of Lil's head, backing away towards the fireplace. It was impossible. He shook his head, trying to fight back the impending grayness that threatened to overtake him. His knees threatened to buckle from underneath him and he felt like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. He raised the knife towards Sam.

"Woah, Dean! I swear to God it's me!" Sam said. He stopped where he was and raised his hands up trying to show his older brother he was harmless. Tears threatened to form in his eyes as he looked at Dean. He looked like a wild animal that was caged and threatening to strike. "Take it easy bro. It's okay, Cas told me what was going on. I'm here to help." He took a tentative step towards Dean. "Just relax and put the knife down dude."

"No. No.. NO! You stay right fucking there!" Dean screamed. "Do you think I'm that stupid?" he chuckled sarcastically. "Of course you do! Nobody gets out that cage. Nobody!"

"Dean, listen to me man. Please, just listen. I'll stay right here, I swear to it. Just put the knife down." Sam pleaded.

Dean couldn't take anymore. He lunged at Lilitu and tried to thrust the knife into her but was thrown through the air away from her. He smashed into the mantle. Dazed, he looked around trying to figure out what the hell just happened. It was when he saw that the demon's hands were still tied to the chair that he realized that it was this thing pretending to be his Sammy that did it. As he was trying to stand up, he saw Sam approaching again. This time he didn't hesitate. He lept up and tackled the larger man around the waist. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he attempted to swing the knife around but Sam punched Dean in the face, knocking him off of him. Dean kicked his leg out, connecting with Sam's gut. He felt a satisfying crunch under his boot and knew that he had broken a rib. Finally thinking he was gaining some leverage,he threw an uppercut to Sam's chin. Sam fell backwards in a heap.

"DEAN! GOD DAMMIT! STOP!" Sam yelled.

Dean jumped on top of Sam, pinning him to the floor. Pushing the knife towards Sam's face, he said, "You son of a bitch! You could have been anyone, but you just had to pick him didn't ya? What? Did you think that would buy you some time to get your little hell bitch free? That I would break down and cry? Well, guess what motherfucker..you guessed wrong. All you did was piss me off even more!" The knife was dangerously close to Sam's face and he was starting to panic. He was bigger than his brother but the way that Dean had him pinned made it difficult for him to fight back. It was the same move that Dean had used their whole lives to get the upper hand on his younger, but much bigger brother. He had mastered it when Sam was about thirteen and Sam had never been able to get out of it. His arms were busy trying to hold Dean back from stabbing him in the face, so hitting him was out. Sweat beaded on his forehead from the strain of the struggle. Sam did the only thing he could. He pictured Dean flying off of him and made it happen. He hated using his powers on his brother but knew that he had no other choice.

Dean stood again and stumbled. "See? That's how I know you're just a cheap imitation. My brother didn't have his powers anymore." He grabbed the back of a chair and struggled again to stand. His breathing was labored from exertion. He watched as Sam stood up, wincing from the broken ribs. He spit out some blood that had gotten into his mouth. "And after I'm done with this cunt over here, you're next." He looked at the creature that was Sam with pure hate in his eyes.

Bobby and Cas, hearing the commotion ran into the room just as Dean charged at Sam again. Cas was in between the brothers in an instant, grabbing Dean and holding him back. "Dean, he's telling the truth." Dean was struggling in the angel's iron grip. "You know I wouldn't lie to you."

Dean kept shaking his head in denial. "No..it's not him Cas! It can't be him!"He was shaking uncontrollably. Still fighting to be set free, he hit the angel in the stomach as hard as he could. "If he's not a demon, then explain that shit he just pulled. Can you explain that Cas?" Cas didn't have to answer, Sam did it for him.

"Dean, look at me." Sam said quietly.

He looked Sam in the eyes and saw them filled with pain. He saw the tears and knew that what Cas had been saying was true. His Sammy was back. Dean fell to the floor. Still in disbelief, he just stared at him. "Sammy?" "How..what..I don't understand? Make me fucking understand. Please!" he pleaded with his baby brother.

"I can explain that later Dean. Right now, just let me help you." Sam replied.

"Dude, you can't Sammy. You can't do anything to help. There is only one way for this to end. We've already tried everything..we.." Dean sobbed.

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked, his eyes fixed on his brother. If he had only known what was going on with Dean. If he had only stayed with him, then maybe his brother wouldn't look so broken. Hell, he wouldn't be so broken. Once again, Sam had managed to fuck up Dean's life. But he swore from that moment on, he would do everything in his power to rectify it.

"Do I have a choice?" Dean said, more of a statement than a question.

Lilitu looked at the two brothers standing there. "What a sweet family reunion. So touching." She cackled. "See? Didn't I tell you that he was back Deano? And you thought I was a liar. Who's the liar now, huh? He's been here the whole time and didn't even bother to tell you. Talk about some brotherly love. Pity he won't be here long though. You can watch while I rip him from limb to limb." She finished.

"You know, I'm real sick of hearing your filthy mouth." Dean sneered. He started to rise again, with his knife in hand, ready to take her out. It was then that he noticed that everything had gone completely quiet. Not just in the house, but outside as well. He looked around the room and saw his little brother, hand outstretched, concentrating so hard both side of his nose were bleeding. Lilitu had stopped laughing and taunting him. When he looked back at her, she had a horrified look on her face. "Sammy?" he whispered. He could feel the electricity in the air. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. Something big was happening and Sam was doing it. He saw his brother panting, the veins in his neck bulging. "Sam!" he said a little louder. That was when a scream erupted out of Lilitu. It was a scream like nothing Dean had ever heard before and prayed he never would again. Grabbing his ears, he hit the dirt just in time to see the demon explode out of Andie's body and burst as if shocked with a gigantic taser. Lightning shot through the air and the smell of sulfur started making Dean gag involuntarily. But it was over as fast as it started. Dean looked at Andie and saw the blood pouring out of her mouth. Time seemed to slow down as he got up and ran to her. He slid in front of her, grabbing her face in his hands.

"Baby? Andie?" Dean knew in his heart that she was gone. In the end, they were bound to lose her. He saw that now. Behind him he heard Bobby sobbing. He heard Castiel trying to comfort the grieving father. He turned and saw Sam. Dean stood up and walked over to his brother. Extending his hand, he helped him to stand up. Taking Sam into his arms, he stood there hugging him tightly. A single tear fell down his face. "Thanks for trying Sammy." He pulled back, looked at his brother one last time. Finally, he reared back and blasted Sam in the jaw. Sam looked at him with shock apparent on his face. All Dean said to him before walking out of the house was, "Now go the fuck back wherever you came from."

Bobby started after Dean but Sam stopped him. "It's okay Bobby. I deserved that." He said sadly. He knew that he had a lot to account for, he just didn't know where to start. "Just give him some time. I didn't expect a ticker tape parade after what I've done." He looked at the girl's body that was still tied to the chair. He knew that she was Bobby's daughter. Cas had filled him in before he came in the house. "I'm so sorry Bobby. I should have been here sooner."

The older man, who had loved both the Winchester boys as if they were his own, looked at the youngest and just shook his head. He walked up to Sam and embraced him in a big bear hug. "It's okay boy, you did everything you could do. You came and that is all that matters." With that, Bobby let him go and walked over to Andrea's body, carefully untying her. He was being so gentle with her that it broke Sam's heart. He felt like a piece of shit for taking so long to get here. He hadn't drank demon blood and wasn't strong enough to take out the demon the right way. He rushed it, and now this innocent girl's blood was on his hands. He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself. "Bobby? Do you need some help?" He asked quietly.

"No, this is my job. I'm her daddy. I'm supposed to take care of her." A sob escaped Bobby's throat. "Just give me a minute alone with her, please."

Cas and Sam just nodded their heads and turned and left the room. Leaving the grieving father alone with his daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns them..not me.**

Far From Home 

Chapter Fourteen 

Faster and faster she flew, for what seemed like years. She could see bursts of light so white she had to shield her eyes. Before she could even process a thought, she was standing next to a tree in a huge, green field. A butterfly flew by her, it's colors so brilliant they almost swirled together. She took a deep breath, the air cleansing her lungs. She didn't know where she was, but surprisingly she wasn't afraid. She had felt the demon leave her body. She knew that she was safe. Looking up at the sky, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A thousand stars and what appeared to be the Aurora Borealis shining brightly down on her, but it was daylight.

"Whoa," she thought, "Straight outta Hogwart's."

She started walking through the field and it dawned on her that she had been here before. She was about eight years old and her dad had brought her here for a picnic. He had watched her climb the big tree and when she was too scared to come down, he climbed up there with her and kept her safe. He carried her on his back the whole way, reassuring her he would always take care of her. She looked at the tree and smiled to herself at the fond memory from her childhood. Walking farther away from the tree she came to a road in the middle of everything. She stopped and looked both ways, suddenly feeling apprehensive. She decided to go to the left, but as she turned, she was faced with a giant door. Andie went to turn back around to go the other way, but the road she had been on was gone. "Okay, let's see what's behind door number one," she said aloud. Grabbing the handle, she gave it a twist and pushed it open. What she saw scared the hell out of her and made her heart soar all at the same time.

"Hi sweetheart." Karen said. She was beautiful. Her blond hair shone like spun gold, her blue eyes the color of the ocean. She had her arms outstretched towards Andrea, beckoning her into her embrace.

"Mom?" Andrea asked in amazement. "Mom, is that you? I mean, really you?" Then it dawned on her what exactly was going on. "Oh shit! I'm dead aren't I?" Karen just smiled at her daughter. Taking her in her arms, she held her tightly to her. Tears welled up in Andrea's eyes. It had been so long since she had been held by her mom, she had forgotten how good it felt.

"I see you developed your father's sensibility. I do miss that Singer charm." Karen chuckled. She took Andrea's face in her hands. Seeing the tears falling down her face, Karen wiped them away with her thumbs. "Sshh honey..it's okay now." Andrea held her so tightly that if she had had to breathe, she would have surely suffocated. "Sweetheart? Andrea, honey, we need to talk."

Andrea finally let go. She looked at her mother and fresh tears formed. "What's wrong? Where are we?"

"Where do you think we are?" Karen laughed. "But honey, as much I love seeing you, you know that you don't belong here right?"

"What? Why not?" Andrea asked nervously. "I don't belong in Heaven? I mean, I know I did a few things when I was younger, told a few white lies, and there were the things with Dean…" her face flushed at the memory. There was a sharp pain in her chest at the realization that he wasn't there. "But I didn't think I was that bad.."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa baby…calm down" Karen smiled. "You belong in Heaven, just not right now. He needs you sweetheart. He needs you now more than ever before." In a few minutes, one of the angels would be here to send her back and Karen knew that she didn't have long to explain things to her precious little girl.

"But Mom, I wanna stay here with you. I need to be here. Don't you want me here?" Andrea didn't understand what her mom was talking about. Why would she wanted her to leave? "Daddy doesn't need me. He'll be fine…he is.."

Karen saw the angel coming toward her. "Not your father honey. Dean. Dean needs you. You were born for him. Born to bring him love. Born to bring him peace in that crazy world down there." Karen's eye's filled with tears. "Time's up sweetheart. It's time for you to go. Always remember that I love you so much and I am so, so proud of you. Promise me that you will remember that."

Andrea just nodded her head, sobbing uncontrollable now. She held tight to her mother, not wanting to let go. "I love you too Mommy." She felt the unseen angel touch her shoulder and the next thing she knew, she was falling so fast that she felt as if she would explode. Then silence.

* * *

Bobby sat in the middle of the floor holding his daughter's body. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He was remembering the day she was born, the first time she walked, the first time she rode a bike, her high school graduation, etc. Tears fell on her bruised face but he didn't bother to wipe them away. His whole world was shattered now. He thought about the gun in his desk drawer. He knew that in his heart he was too cowardly to end his life. But God knew he wanted to. He just didn't have the strength to do this job anymore. Bobby was so torn. He had seen too much and because of the life he lead, he had put Andrea in danger. Now she was gone. Bobby gently touched her cheek. She looked just like she did when she was a little girl and she was asleep. He would creep into the nursery and watch her for hours until Karen would come and get him. He had asked Cas to heal her. But the angel said that because of the nature of how she died, he was powerless. Bobby began rocking her softly, humming the song he used to when she was a baby. 

*thump, thump

*thump, thump

*thump,thump 

Andie could feel her heartbeat in her chest. It started slowly and got stronger with each beat. She felt like she was suffocating. "Breathe.." she told herself, "You need to breath." Suddenly, she sat up and took in a huge, gasping breath. She felt arms around her and tried to beat them off. "Get off me! Let me go!" she screamed. Then her eyes focused and she saw her father's face. He was in shock and looked down right scared to death.

"Daddy? What's going on?"

Bobby couldn't believe what he was seeing. He did the only thing he could think of.

"CAS!" he yelled "CAS! I NEED YOU IN HERE NOW!

Castiel was suddenly standing beside him, a look of surprise on his face. He looked up at the roof intently. Closing his eyes, he heard his Father's voice. "Why?" he asked. Bobby looked at him like the angel had lost his mind. "I understand." He finished with a smile to his face.

"Did you do this? I thought you said you couldn't bring her back! What's going on here Cas?" Bobby was bombarding him with questions. His daughter was looking at the two men, not quite sure what was happening. The last thing she remembered was telling Dean she loved him and to keep fighting. She looked around for him and saw he wasn't there.

Castiel put his hands up to silence Bobby. "No, I did not do this. I wish that I could take the credit for it. Her soul is intact. My Father said that she was needed down here for something, or rather someone important." Castiel squatted down and touched Andrea's shoulder. He had seen the look of fear in her eyes. Instantly she was calmed. She relaxed into her father's arms. A look of contentment showing on her face. "Andrea…do you remember what you were told before you came back?" Castiel asked her.

Andrea thought back. She tried in vain to find the memory but nothing came. Finally, she shook her head. "I just remember seeing the man in the road and hitting the tree. Then I heard this…voice, I guess…that wasn't mine inside my head telling me to get back. After that, I don't remember much else. I'm sorry." She sighed. She couldn't figure out why everything hurt from head to toe. "Dad? Where's Dean? Is he okay?"

Bobby smiled down at this daughter. He was over-joyed. Hugging her tightly, he just kept thanking God over and over. He didn't care anymore who was responsible. He didn't care about why she was back. His little girl was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Umm…Dad? Need to breath!" Andrea squeaked out. Bobby looked down and laughed. She just smiled up at him. Reaching up to touch his cheek, Andrea finally let the tears fall. She was confused, she hurt and she wanted to see Dean. She looked at the angel. Not recognizing him, she finally asked who he was.

Castiel's face softened. "All in due time Andrea. You will get the answers you need in due time. For now, just rest sweet girl. Just rest." With that he touched his fingers to her forehead and Andrea fell asleep. Bobby lifted his daughter up. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Sweeping a tuft of hair behind her ear, he leaned down a placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll never let anything happen to you again Princess. I swear to it." Turning to face Castiel, the angel just nodded and left the room. He headed downstairs to find Dean and Sam. He was pleased to be able to give them some good news for once. But he knew that because of what his father told him, it was still going to be a long road ahead for everyone, especially Dean and Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to say but I gotta say it anyway. *Big sigh.. I don't own the characters, (except for Andie) Kripke does. I'm thinking that a trip to Vancouver is in order though. I figure all I need is a tranquilizer dart gun, some rope and a roll of duct tape. *evil grin..runs and starts packing my bags. Hehehe!**

**Author's Note: Sorry that the last chapter was short. At least for me it was. I just really wanted to get down to the nitty gritty with Sam and Dean's reunion. I am thinking of putting together a video for youtube to try to put what I have in my head to music. Not quite sure how I would do that considering that Andie is an original character. It was just a thought. I do know that I will be putting up the playlist that I have listened to every night while writing. It is then that I will reveal how I came up with the title of the story. But until then, I hope that you enjoy….**

* * *

Far From Home

Chapter Fifteen

Dean was leaning on the side of the Impala trying to sort out what had just happened in the house. Two things he knew, Andie was dead and Sam was back. The main thing he couldn't wrap is mind around was that Sam was using his powers. That only meant one thing. Sam had gone dark side again. He shook his head. He heard the front door shut quietly and he looked up and saw Sam walking over to him. Dean inhaled and looked at his younger brother. He was torn between being happy to see him and being royally pissed off.

"Sammy, not now, okay?"

Sam hung his head down. He put his hands in his pockets, stalling for time before confronting Dean. He didn't know where to begin. He couldn't find the words that would make him hiding out from Dean for almost a year seem okay. It wasn't okay and he knew it. "Dean, look man, I'm sorry alright?" He finally said quietly. "So many times I wanted to call you, I just thought that I was…"

Dean glared up at him. "I swear to God if you say you thought you were doing the right thing, I will finish what I started in there." Yep, he was going with pissed off. "I mean, come on man! What the hell was that? You just show the fuck up and go all Vadar and zapped that bitch into oblivion, and I'm what..just supposed to be all, "Well, Sam's back, it's business as usual?" Dean could feel his anger rising to the surface. He clenched his jaw trying to keep from blowing his top. "I mean, not only do you show up out of the blue without so much as an indication that you were even alive in the first place, but you are back on the juice again." "What the hell are you doing man? You get out of Hell and go right back to the same stupid shit that got you there in the first fucking place!" He took a step forward and Sam started backing away. He didn't want to get into another fistfight with Dean.

"No Dean. I swear to you I'm clean."

Dean wasn't buying it for a minute. "Then you tell me how in the Hell you did all of that?" Dean was seething at this point. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders, getting up in his face. "It's now or never Sam. You fucking lie to me now, and not only will I kick your ass back to wherever you were, but I swear to God and all that is holy, I will cut you off for good. I can't go through that shit again. Not after everything. Not after Andie." Dean let him go with a shove. He started walking away, shaking his head in exasperation. Suddenly he whirled around, facing his brother, Sam noticed that Dean had tears in his eyes. "What am I supposed to do Sam? This is too much, man." Dean looked at his brother, trying to comprehend what that meant. " I mean, dude, I'm glad you are outta that cage. God knows I'm glad. But I gotta know, was that demon bitch lying back there? How freakin' long have you been out?"

"Almost a year." Sam said quietly, wincing slightly as the words came out of him. Dean looked at him, realization setting in. "Dean, if you'll just let me explain. I swear to God that I'm not drinking…"

Dean chuckled. "Almost a year, huh?" "Well that's just great Sam. Just fucking great." Taking a breath, he continued. "And you didn't think to let me know that you were alive? That you were okay?" Finally throwing his hands up, he turned away. "Well, so sorry to have interrupted your life with my shit. You can go back to whatever it was you were doing. Trust me, I won't bother you again." He continued walking off, waving his hand toward Sam. "Have a nice fucking life."

It was Sam's turn to be pissed. He took off after his brother and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Would you just fucking stop and listen to me god damn it!" he yelled. Dean tried to break his grip, but Sam just held on tightly. "First off, I'm not drinking demon blood. I swear to you!" Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. "Ask Cas if you don't believe me. You know as well as I do, that he wouldn't have let me get within a mile of that girl if I was. Secondly, think back to when you were in Hell Dean. Think back and then multiply that pain by a million! My head has been fucked up so badly…I just didn't…I didn't want to face you. I didn't want to face Bobby. I didn't even want to face myself." Sam collapsed onto the ground. "I would have gladly gotten on the rack. Gladly gone through what you did." He was almost sobbing at this point.

'Jesus Sammy. You don't mean that, man." Dean's anger quickly abated when he saw his little brother on the ground.

"I can't live with the shit they did to me. I would have rather been ripped to pieces Dean. I know that Hell wasn't easy for you, but Christ man, you had it easy trust me. And it wasn't just me they did shit to. Jess was there, Dean. Jess was in Hell! I put her there! How do I fucking live with that? Please tell me how to live with that!"

Dean kneeled down, taking Sam into his arms. Sam grabbed onto him for dear life. Dean had so many more questions, but right now wasn't the time. Feeling that old protective feeling take over, he said, "Sammy, it's okay man. You don't have to worry about that anymore. You're here now, that's all that matters. The rest of that shit can wait."

Cas watched the two brothers. He knew that eventually the truth would come out for both of them. It had to, for them to heal. Watching them hold onto each other he thought back to what Zachariah had once said about them being co-dependent on each other. While that may be true, it was supposed to be that way. In a way, he envied them. After he had been punished for rebelling by Raphael, he forced himself to stay disconnected from everyone. It was only after he had been stripped down to very limited powers did he finally allow himself to get close to his charges. Humans may be overly emotional at times. They may be toxic to each other in some ways. But it was moments like this, watching two brothers who had no one else to lean on, holding each other in solace and temporarily forgetting their past transgressions, that gave him faith in the human race. He stayed that way for a long time. Doing what he did best. He watched.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly once the worst of the sobs subsided. "Cas told me something else about Andie."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he replied, wiping a hand across his face. Everytime he heard that name, he felt a stab in his gut.

"He said that you were in love with her."

"Yeah? Well, it doesn't matter anymore?" Dean stood, helping his brother up as well. Dusting himself off, he added, "It doesn't matter because she is dead."

"I'm sorry Dean. I tried…I just wanted to…I'm so sorry." Sam said. He saw the pain in his brother's eyes. He knew that Dean had once had feelings for Cassie. That he had cared about Lisa. But something about the way his eyes looked, he knew that for the first time in his life, Dean Winchester had truly been in love. He had wanted Dean to have a normal life. He had tried to give that last gift to him. And he had failed him. He thought he had been living with Lisa and Ben this whole time. But, Dean, being who he was, had to throw in a curveball as usual.

Looking up, Dean saw Castiel watching them. "It's not polite to eaves drop dude. Goes along with the whole personal space thing we talked about." Sam turned and hung his head at the sight of the angel. He didn't know just how much he had heard him tell Dean.

"I apologize, Dean." Cas smiled slightly. "I did not mean to intrude. But it was so touching to see the two of you holding…"

Dean threw his hands up at him, stopping Cas midsentence. "Whoa! No, no, no…just stop right there Cas. There was nothing remotely touchy about that. Sam was just, ya know, having a…."

"An epiphany." Sam tried to add.

Cas tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow in thought. "I do not think that is the word you were looking for Sam." These men would never get over their machoness. "But it does not matter at this time. There is something I need to show you both." He turned to walk back to the house, not bothering to wait for them.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Christ I hate it when he get's all cryptic and shit." Sam smiled. Somethings never changed. He hoped they never would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own them (except Andie) Kripke does.**

Far From Home

Chapter Sixteen

The room was silent as Dean sat in the chair staring at the figure sleeping in the bed. The only sound was her breathing. Occasionally she would flinch and whimper softly in her sleep. But then her face would soften and she would be okay again. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Andie was alive. He knew that he should be screaming for joy, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel happy. When she had died, something in him died as well. He watched as a slight smile would play across her lips. He would have given anything to just lean over and kiss them. To take her into his arms and just hold her until time stood still. But he just sat there.

Dean and Sam had followed Cas back into the house. As they came through the door, Bobby was just walking back downstairs after having put Andie to bed. Bobby didn't say a word, he just walked up to the boys and threw his arms around their necks, pulling them both into a tight embrace. That was when he had started laughing uncontrollably. Dean looked over at Sam with confusion on both their faces. Thinking that the old man had cracked from the shock of everything, Dean asked Castiel to zap Bobby unconscious to keep the man from doing something stupid. Bobby just laughed harder.

"Now why would I do that?" he looked at Dean with an actual twinkle in his eyes.

"Umm…Bobby?" "I really think that maybe you should lie down. Dean and I can handle the…uh…body." Sam said as gently as possible.

Bobby held his stomach. His ribs hurt from laughing so hard. After finally catching his breath, he looked at the boys and said, "No, you won't. No body to take care of." He started laughing again at the look on the other men's faces. Sam had his forehead scrunched up, looking like he smelled something bad. Dean's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water.

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby?" Sam asked finally.

"He's talking about me."

Dean and Sam looked over Bobby's shoulders toward the voice coming from the stairs. Andie was standing there. She looked the worse for wear, to say the very least. Bruises covered a good portion of her face now. Her lip was split and her hair was still disheveled. Her wrists were bruised and rubbed raw from having been tied to the chair. She was wincing slightly with each step she took. She walked slowly down the rest of the stairs and came to a stop beside her dad. She smiled up at Dean. Reaching up to touch his cheek, she was stunned when he pulled away.

"What the fu.." he gasped.

"Dean…it's me. Just me in here." Andie interrupted. Dean looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a Mac truck. She reached up again, finally making the connection. Dean closed his eyes at the contact of her hand on his skin. His hand reached up and covered hers. Finally, he pulled her into his arms. They just stood there, holding tightly while the rest of the world disappeared. Sam looked at Bobby and nodded his head toward the other room. He wanted to give them some time alone. The two men left the room and walked into the kitchen.

Andie finally pulled away a little and looked up into Dean's beautiful hazel eyes. He leaned down as if to kiss her and pulled back at the last second. Warring with himself, he released her from his arms and walked over to the couch and sat down. He placed his head in his hands. Andie walked over and sat beside him. She started stroking his back trying to comfort him. He was trembling ever so slightly beneath her fingers. She wanted so much to be back in his arms. She felt cold at the loss of his body heat. The whole time she had been trapped inside her head, she held tight to the memory of how safe she always felt being in his arms. Like he was a fortress she would always be protected in it. Andie leaned over and placed a tender kiss to his left temple.

"Dean. Look at me please." She said quietly.

Dean looked up at her. He knew that he should say something, he just couldn't find the words. He looked into her eyes, seeing the tiny green and gold flecks, it was then he knew for sure that it was her. That she wasn't possessed anymore. She was Andie, through and through. Heart and soul. Finally, he spoke the only word that came to his mind.

"How?"

Andie took a deep breath. Her sides were sore from the beating she had endured while trapped in the chair. She had seen through the demon's eyes that it had been Dean that had done it. She would carry that to her next grave. She knew she could never tell him that she remembered the pain she felt as he beat her body over and over again. "I'm not sure really. The strange guy in the trenchcoat said he would give me some answers later. He's kind of weird." She chuckled.

"That's Cas for ya." Dean smiled.

"Cas?" she asked. "Who is he exactly? I mean, I'm sure it was shock or something but I'm pretty sure I saw him pop out of thin air. Is he a magician or something?"

"He's something all right. His name is Castiel, he's an angel." Dean said flatly.

"An angel? Like a real, live, honest to God angel? Trippy." She replied. Now it made sense how he had put the whammy on her earlier. She was still a little foggy on most of the details. She remembered bits and pieces of everything that happened. Mostly just the painful parts. A tear streaked down her face. She moved to wipe it away, causing Dean to look back at her.

"Hey, listen, maybe you should go lie down or something." He stood and held out his hand. Andie took it and shivered slightly at his touch. She felt her stomach flip flop. Pulling her into his arms a final time, he kissed the top of her head. "Do you want me to help you back upstairs?"

Andie just rolled her eyes. "Nah…I just survived a demon possession, I'm pretty sure that I can handle a few stairs. Besides, I feel kind of gross. I think I'm gonna take a quick shower first." Andie looked up at Dean coyly and added, "Unless you want to help me that."

Dean looked away. "Umm…no. I mean, I have some stuff I need to talk to your Dad, Sam and Cas about. But I'll come check on you in a bit, okay?" he attempted a weak smile.

That was when Andie knew that something was off with Dean. The Dean she knew would have jumped at the chance to be with her. She wasn't going to push the issue though. Chalking it up to shock, she shrugged her shoulders. "K, well, I guess we can…umm…talk more later?" she asked. She leaned up, trying to capture his lips to hers but he just turned his head so she only made contact with his cheek. Feeling a little sting of hurt, she sighed. Releasing her from his arms, he watched her walk away. He stood there in the same spot until she was all the way upstairs and he heard the bathroom door shut. Then he turned and walked into the kitchen. "I need a beer." he thought.

Andie closed the bathroom door and leaned against. She thought that Dean would be happy to see her. Running her hands through her matted hair, she walked over to the shower and turned it on. She gingerly stripped off her blood soaked clothing. Her stomach rolled and she felt the room spin a little. Feeling the bile rise in the back of her throat, she fell to floor and promptly vomited up what little she had in there in the toilet. Gasping for breath, she finished and leaned her head against the cool porcelain of the tub. The steam built up in the small room. Standing up, she shakingly climbed into the shower. Feeling the hot water on her skin, she sighed. For the longest time, she just stood there letting the heat relax her muscles. She looked over her body. Her ribs were an angry purple. She knew that it was only going to get worse. Andie grabbed her shampoo and began lathering up her hair. The back of her head was tender from where Dean had roughly grabbed there. Her mind flashed to when he had the knife pressed to her neck and her hand involuntarily found it's way to the small cut that was there. That broke her. The thought of what Dean had almost been forced to do to her was too much. Andie slid down the wall, curled up and just cried.

Dean walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. The three other men just watched him intently, waiting for the inevitable explosion. Dean grabbed a beer, twisted off the top and flung the cap into the trash. He took a drink and wiped his lips. Finally noticing the others watching him, he raised his eyebrows. "What?" "What are you guys looking at?"

Bobby cleared his throat and spoke first. "Well, boy, frankly we are waiting to see if you are going to blow your top."

"Yeah, I mean, dude...she's alive. You don't think that's maybe...I don't know...something you might wanna talk about? Sam added.

Dean took another drink. "Yeah, Sammy, thanks for clearing that up for me." He rolled his eyes at his brother. "I don't think I could have figure that out without your help there college boy.

Sam stared at his brother for a moment. "Dean, listen, it's alot to take in, I know. But come on, you and I both know that..."

Dean looked at his brother. He knew that Sam meant well, but he didn't need this right now. He had to deal with it his own way. "Sammy, I'm fine. Okay? I promise. She's upstairs taking a shower. I think I should talk to her first. Don't you?"

Sam thought about what Dean was saying. He supposed he was right, but there was something just under the surface that he couldn't put his finger on. He knew that his brother wasn't one to easily show his emotions. But this was different. It was in his eyes. They seemed cold and distant. Not what you would expect from someone who had just found out that the love of his life was still alive. That he was being given a second chance with her. He would have given anything to have a second chance with Jess. But that was impossible and he knew it. She was in hell now. Sam stopped his train of thought. The memory was still too horrible for him. No, he had seen this look before. He had seen it in his father's eyes his whole life. Frankly, it scared the crap out of him. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

"Dean…" Sam started.

Interrupting him again, Dean just sat his beer on the counter and stepped toward the back door. "I told you I'm fine, now just drop it Sam." He headed to the back porch, trying to get some fresh air. Sam followed him out, not willing to let the subject go. He knew what Dean was going to do and he had to stop him.

Dean heard Sam approaching from behind. He had taken a seat on the top step of the porch. Sam sat down next to him and just stared out over the backyard. They were silent for a moment. Each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you remember that hunt in Mayesville, Ohio? I was…I don't know…eight or nine and you were almost twelve." Sam started.

Dean chuckled. Dad had been working on a job involving a haunted orphanage. As usual, the boys stayed at a no-tell motel waiting for him to come home. Dean had convinced Sam that dad was really a superspy and that was why he acted the way he did. Why their lives were shrouded in secrecy. Sam had asked his older brother why his dad never smiled or laughed anymore. Dean told him because the job was so deep undercover, that he had to stay in character the whole time. The kid had bought it hook, line, and sinker. How was he supposed to tell a little kid that his Dad's soul had died the night that their mom had been murdered in Sammy's nursery? So, he had improvised. He always did his best to protect his pain in the ass little brother.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Sam furrowed his brow. He knew that he was going to probably regret saying this but he had no choice. "That was the first time I realized that Dad's was dead inside. You fed me that stupid spy story." Sam shook his head and laughed. "I knew you were lying…"

"No you didn't." Dean teased.

"Yeah, I did. But I knew that you were trying to protect me from something so I let you believe that I bought it." Sam finished.

"What's your point Sammy?

"You have the same look in your eyes as Dad did." Sam replied. "I just get the feeling that you are about to do something completely…for lack of a better word…Dad-like. And I don't wanna see that happen man."

"Sam…don't." Dean warned.

"Dean, Dad let this life consume him. He pushed everyone away because he was so hell bent on revenge. He pushed us away. Sure, he loved us but he kept us at an arm's length. Everything was based on catching Azazel. Everyone else be damned. Including us." Sam shook his head.

"Dammit Sam! Just drop it!"

"I can't Dean. You know why. I can't just sit back and watch you walk away from this girl. I can't watch you turn out like Dad." Sam pushed.

"Who says that's gonna happen, huh?" Dean stood up and started pacing the porch. "I mean, were do you think you get off trying to tell me how I feel? Jesus Christ Sam! You haven't even been around for the last year practically. You've been off gallivanting around…"

"Gallivanting around?" Sam jumped up. Getting in Dean's face he spat out, "You have no clue what has been going on with me Dean. So don't you sit there and pass judgment on me, okay?"

"Oh, you mean like your were just doing to me Sam?" Dean stepped back, patted his brother on the shoulder. "You know what? This conversation is over." He flung open the back door, stopping to grab the rest of his beer and stomped up the stairs. As he came to Andie's door, he knew that Sam was right. He was about to do the stupidest thing he'd ever done. But he knew he was doing it for her own good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own Andie..Kripke owns everyone else. I'm not making anything from this monetarily speaking. Which sucks very much by the way. Although, if my roomie Becky "Padalecki" has her way, I will eventually invade the set in Vancouver as a new script writer. Aah, a girl can dream right? Hahaha. If that were to happen, I would find a way to bring my reviewers on set. I may need help with the..umm..smuggling operation of the boys. Jared's kinda big. *evil grin**

**Author's Note: Wow! You guys are absolutely freaking out about Dean and Andie! When I started this I had a clear roadmap of how I wanted the story to go. But the boys took over my brain and directed me in different directions. I just want to thank you all for all of your amazing support with this story. You are the ones that keep me going. And if I ever when an award, or if somehow Our Heavenly Father "Chuck" (hehe) or Lord Kripke ever get a hold of this and I end up at a con or something, I will thank you all personally if you show up. Love you all!**

* * *

Far From Home

Chapter Seventeen

Three weeks had gone by and the Singer household had pretty much gotten back to normal. Bobby was barking at the boys. Sam was researching a cemetery in Dewitt, Michigan on his laptop. Dean was outside, underneath the hood of the Impala as usual. He spent his days there and his nights were spent sitting in the same chair just watching Andie sleep. Every night he fought back the urge to just climb into the bed with her. He wanted to just hold her close, to feel her body next to his. So many times, he stood to walk over to her just to sit right back down again. He had purposely avoided her during the day, coming up with one excuse after the other. When she would asks him if he was okay, he would give her the same textbook answer that he was fine.

Dean heard the screen door shut and he looked up, seeing Sam walking towards him. He wiped his hands on the rag and shut the hood. "What's up Sammy? Got anything yet?"

Sam just shrugged. He had spent the entire morning pouring through the history of Blood Cemetery. "The usual stuff really. The cemetery was on the Blood family land starting as far back the 1800's. Dr. Blood…"

Dean started laughing. "Dr. Blood? Are you freaking kidding me?"

Sam's lips tightened. As usual, Dean was making a joke. He guessed it was better than him brooding like he had been for the last few weeks. He had seen how his brother refused to look Andie in the eye. Sam also knew how much this was hurting the poor girl. He barely knew her, but the pain in her eyes was easy to read. Sam shook his head, clearing away those images and getting back to the task at hand.

"Yeah, Dr. Blood. Anyway, so, supposedly the good doctor buried his wife on the land but there was a catch."

"A catch?"

"Yeah, as in he buried her without her arms or a head." "Since then there have been about 12 deaths on or around the property. Some people have reported seeing apparitions and according to the Clinton County Medical Examiner's office, the family's house caught fire and underneath the rubble they found the body of some kid that had gone missing with his hands and feet bound together."

Dean thought for a moment. "You said that people have seen ghosts? What did they say it looked like?"

"Big guy, a shotgun in his right hand and an ax in his left. They've also said the wife sometimes shows up." Sam finished. "That's pretty much it so far."

Dean leaned down and opened the cooler that was at his feet. Reaching in, he grabbed two beers. He handed one to Sam and popped the lid on his. "Well, let me get Baby finished and we'll head out."

Sam took a breath. He looked at his brother as he was drinking his beer. "Dean, you sure you want to leave just yet? I can pretty much handle this one myself, ya know. Typical salt and burn if you ask me. And I really think that Andie needs…"

"She'll been fine Sam. She has Bobby and Cas. Besides, it'll be like old times again." Dean smiled at Sam. "Just you and me doing what we do best." He slapped Sam on the back and turned to head back into the house. "Yep, it'll be great. Trust me."

Sam watched as Dean walked away. He knew damn good and well that his big brother was going to break down. He just didn't know when. And he hoped that he would come to his senses before it was too late.

* * *

Andie stood watching from her upstairs window as Sam and Dean talked outside. She heard footsteps approaching behind her and she smiled. "Hello Cas." Castiel had become sort of a confidant. They spent most of the day in deep conversation. Mostly though, he was trying to get her to remember her time in heaven, saying that there had to be more to why she had been returned. She had finally remembered the conversation she had with her mother. It had been slow going to say the very least, but she was starting to remember a little more every day.

"Good morning Andrea" Cas replied. "Did you sleep well?"

Andie sighed, "Same as usual. The nightmares weren't as bad last night though."

Cas smiled at her. He knew that she was putting on a brave face. "You were crying just now. What is it?" Cas knew that the girl's heart was breaking because of how Dean was behaving. It hurt him to see the rift between the two young lovers growing wider. This was one of the myriad of things he did not understand about the human race. How they could love one another, yet insist on hurting the other person.

Andie looked back out the window. She could see Dean laughing at something Sam was saying. His smile warmed her heart and she never got to see it anymore. Turning back to the angel she just shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I just don't know what to do Cas. I don't want to push him to talk to me, but..." She paused, taking a shaky breath, she continued. "I miss him so much." Tears welled up in her eyes and immediately Cas was at her side, pulling her into his arms to comfort her. He sat her down on the bed and let her continue to cry in his shoulder.

"Perhaps it is time for you to push him."

Andie wiped her face and looked into Cas' brilliant, blue eyes. She knew that he had played in intrigal part in Dean and Sam's life. Her dad had told her all about the averted Apocalypse. How the angel had sacrificed himself trying to fight Lucifer. He had also told her how Castiel had brought him back to life after the fallen angel had snapped his neck like a twig. When Cas had appeared in the kitchen later that day, she immediately threw her arms around him, thanking him for saving her dad. Needless to say, the poor, unsuspecting angel was thrown for a loop. Bobby had busted a gut at the expression on Castiel's face.

"I don't know Cas. I want him to talk to me, but I just think that I should wait for him to come to me."

"I have known Dean a long time. He is a stubborn, prideful man. It is, as you would say, part of his charm. But I don't know that he will ever do that. Sometimes, when it comes to a Winchester, you have to bring the fight to them in order to get results." Cas finished. He reached up and touched Andie's cheek. Placing a kiss to her forehead as if she were his child, he added, "And if you are Bobby Singer's daughter, and I know you are, then I am pretty sure you can take him in a fight."

Andie laughed. "You think so, huh? Well, you are the great and powerful Oz, so I guess you would know right?"

Castiel looked at her with confusion on his face. "I do not know who this Oz is, I am an angel. And yes, I do know."

Andie smiled up at him. "Remind me to teach you about pop culture Cas. It will make things so much easier for you in the long run."

Cas stood up to leave. "I will let you have some time to think about what I have said. Later, if you don't mind, I would like to continue with what we have been working on." He crossed the room and stopped at the door. Turning towards Andie, he smiled at her. As he read her thoughts, he added, "Yes, he still does. He is just scared. Not an easy thing to handle for a Winchester." With that he walked out, leaving Andie alone to figure out what her next move should be. She stood and ran a hand through her hair, grabbing a change of clothes she headed for the shower.

* * *

Later that evening as Andie was cleaning the dinner dishes she overheard her dad talking to Sam and Dean in the den. She crept over to the door and was shocked by what she heard.

"So it shouldn't be more than two days drive to Dewitt. I figure we bang this one out and then head on to take care of that demon in Milwaukee." Dean said.

That settled it for her. Walking back to the sink, she tried counting to ten to try to get her anger under control. Picking up a plate, her hands started shaking and before she realized what she was doing, she flung it at the den's door. Hearing the commotion, the door swung open and the three men stood there looking around. Noticing the shattered plate on the floor, Bobby looked at her with surprise. She had her back to the door and was leaning on the sink, her shoulders shaking.

"Sweetheart? You okay?"

Andie whirled around and stared Dean down. He shrunk back a little. "No Dad. I am pretty far from fucking okay." He could feel her anger coming at him in waves. "Dean. My bedroom. Now." She turned and stomped out of the room. Bobby and Sam looked at Dean with pity in their eyes. They knew this was going be nasty. Dean just shrugged and headed after her. As he came in the room, he had to dodge a shoe that came flying at his head.

"Jesus Christ Andie! What the hell is your problem?"

Andie was pacing back and forth looking around the room for something else to throw at Dean. "What is my problem? What is my problem? You, Dean Winchester! You are my problem!" she yelled.

"What the hell did I do? Wait. Is this some sort of hormonal chick thing?" This time Dean didn't get out of the way fast enough and the book that Andie threw at him hit him in his chest.

"You son of a bitch! You think this is hormones?" Andie started to grab another book. Not wanting to get hit again, Dean grabbed her by the wrists. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. "Just let me go dammit!"

Dean chuckled. "I don't think so sister. I let you go and you'll knock my block off."

"Yeah, well maybe you need your ass kicked. God knows I'm dying to do it." Tears began welling up in her eyes. "If you didn't want to be with me, you should have just said so Dean. I could handle just being a fuck to you instead of being played." She was seething now. "Tell me something, does that 'I love you shit' work on all the girls you sleep with or was that just some new trick you pulled out of your sleeve with me?"

Dean took a step back, shocked at what she was saying. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion evident on his face.

"You know damn good and well what I'm talking about." she yelled. She reached for the book again and Dean grabbed her into his arms, forcing her arms at her sides. Andie struggled to get loose.

"You throw one more thing at me and I swear to God, I will walk right out of this room."

"Good. Go! You're fucking leaving anyway. What's it matter anymore? You don't talk to me. You won't touch me. Hell, you won't even look at me anymore." Andie finally sunk to the ground, her anger spent and replaced by sadness. Dean let go of her and sat down in the chair. Neither of them said a word for a long time. Dean listened to Andie quietly crying. He couldn't bring himself to look up from the spot on the floor he had been focusing on.

"Why do you watch me sleep?" Andie asked quietly, almost whispering the question. "I mean, it's not like you care or anything."

Now it was Dean's turn to be angry. "How the hell can you say that I don't care Andie?" He stood up and stormed over to her. Dean reached down and jerked her off the ground. "Of course I fucking care! And no, I wasn't playing you. I have never told any woman that I loved them, Never! And I can't talk to you right now. No, I can't look at you." His voice was reaching a fevered pitch as he got nose to nose with her, he screamed, "I ALMOST SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT ANDIE! I ALMOST KILLED YOU GOD DAMMIT! YOU TELL ME HOW YOU WOULD HANDLE THAT TYPE OF GUILT! CAN YOU TELL ME, BECAUSE I WOULD SURE LIKE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT ONE!"

"I know Dean." she sobbed. "You don't need to feel guilty either. You had no other choice at the time."

Dean let her go and almost shoved her on the bed. "Don't! Okay? Just don't! I don't want you to forgive me okay? You deserve someone who can protect you. Someone who isn't going to put you in danger everyday of your life. Someone who isn't toxic to be around. I can't be that for you Andie. I'm sorry, I just can't. It's better off this way, trust me." As he reached for the door handle, Andie grabbed him and spun him around.

"Wait, don't a get a say in the matter?" She reached her hands up to his face and forced him to finally look her in the eyes. "You're probably right. But I don't want someone like that. If I wanted safe and boring, I would have never went for you in the first place. You think I didn't know about your reputation Dean?" she chuckled a little. "Guess what sweetie. It precedes you. Look, I know that everything in your world is crazy. But you forget, I have been around it my whole life. A saw what my dad had to do to my mom. I have heard all the stories about the hunts and the monsters in this world. And you know what? I don't care about that. I want you. All of you." Andie didn't move to wipe the tears streaming down her face. She looked at Dean and saw the inner struggle in his eyes. "I love you Dean." she finished.

Looking down at Andie, his resolve finally broke. He grabbed her face and crashed his lips into hers. Tears were streaming down both their faces and the kiss grew more passionate. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Andie pressed her body closer to his. Dean reached down and lifted her up so that she was straddling his waist. He spun around and pressed her up against the wall, never breaking contact with her lips. His whole world had crashed down in front of him and this woman had dug through the rubble and pulled him out of it. Dean's lips finally released hers and began traveling down her neck. His hands reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. Grabbing her again, He carried her over and sat her on the dresser, knocking a lamp over in the process.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"No biggie." she giggled.

Andie breathed heavily, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him towards her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him there as she too pulled his shirt off. Her nails scratched down his back making him hiss in pleasure. Dean tore at her bra, releasing her breasts. She sighed at the feel of his hot tongue on her nipple and gasped when she felt his teeth bite down a little on the sensitive flesh. Goosebumps formed on her body from head to toe at the sensations he was causing. Throwing her head backwards, her breathing getting more ragged, she let him take total control. Dean moved to the other breast and reached a hand up and started twisting the dusty rose-colored nipple between his thumb and forefinger. This alone was driving her wild, but Andie wanted more. She reached down and began unbuckling his belt. In one quick movement, she yanked it out of its loops and deposited it on the floor. Dean had started kissing her neck, running his tongue up and down, causing her to shiver. Andie was panting at this point as she started unbuckling his pants. Taking her cue, Dean did the same. Pulling her shorts and panties down at the same time. He grabbed her left leg and threw it over his shoulder as he started kissing a trail downward. Andie gasped as she felt his breath at her opening. She heard Dean chuckle at her reaction. He felt her body tense in anticipation. Normally he would tease her a little, but unable to contain himself, he dove in. His tongue moving in small circles, he flicked the sensitive nub and lightly grazed his teeth over it. Andie sighed and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer. Reaching up with his right hand, he slowly inserted one finger and then a second, moving in and out to the rhythm of his lapping. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers as she got wetter and wetter. He knew that she was close. He thought about stopping for a second. Changing the angle of his fingers he found the spot that he knew would drive her over the edge.

"Oh God Dean!" She panted. "Please don't stop! Please, please don't stop! Right there! RIGHT THERE!" Andie screamed as her world was flipped upside down. Dean kept up the action as she rode out her orgasm. Feeling her finally relaxing, Dean slowly kissed a trail back up to her lips. He lowered her leg and she wrapped it around his waist. As she came back down, Andie realized that his jeans were still on. Using her feet, she started pushing them off his hips. She growled in frustration when she couldn't get them off and Dean just laughed. He had to give it to her, the girl was determined. He captured her lips with his, causing her to lose track of what she was attempting. Suddenly Andie's hand pushed him backward and he fell onto the bed. She hopped off the dresser, her knees shaky and reached down to pull his jeans off. Dean was straining against his boxer briefs. Andie climbed on top of him and ground her hips downward, pressing against his aching erection. Dean grabbed her by her hips, flipping her over onto her back. Arms and legs were everywhere as they grabbed for each other. They were clutching at one another as if the end of the world were upon them. Andie reached down between them and grasped Dean's hardened member and he gasped at her touch. She slowly led him into her. Her heat enveloped him and it was all he could do to keep from losing it.

"Dean?" she whispered into his ear.

Dean looked up at her as he began moving in and out of her at an achingly slow pace. A tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek. He didn't care about anything else in the world. All he knew was his Andie. He looked at the woman before him. The one that loved him even though he had been a complete and utter dick to her for the past few weeks. He didn't understand how someone could make him feel so safe, so utterly and completely whole. But she did. Dean smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. His voice was husky in reply.

"Yeah?"

He pushed deeper into her, still going slowly. He wanted to savor this moment. To make it last as long as possible. Her breath caught in her throat. "Jesus she is beautiful." He thought. He got lost in her eyes when he looked into them. He felt himself sinking deeper and deeper. Both of them were crying freely and openly now. Each letting go of the painful memories of the last few weeks. They needed each other. She needed her fortress and he needed her heart.

"I love you." Was all she said before she was crying out in ecstasy once more. Dean forced her to look him in the eyes the whole time. As he watched her face, he felt the pressure building in his stomach and before long, he too was riding his own wave. Their eyes never left each other. Both of them knowing that there was no going back now. This was forever. It was meant to be.

* * *

It was well past midnight as Andie and Dean lay in each other's arms, both spent and sated. A light breeze was blowing through the open window and the sound of crickets could be heard from outside. They had made love a couple more times before they both collapsed. Andie had her back towards Dean and he was lazily tracing a pattern up and down her arm.

"I don't want you to go."

Dean leaned down and kissed her shoulder. He didn't want to go. But people were dying and he still had a job to do. "Now I know what Batman feels like." He thought to himself.

"I know you don't babe. But I have to. This is what Sam and I need to do right now. I mean, yeah, it's partly about the job, but it's about Sam too. Ya know?"

Andie sighed and rolled over. Kissing his lips, she smiled. "I know that. But, I just have a bad feeling that I won't see you again. I know how it was with my dad. He always tried to be there when he said he would, but I can't tell you how many times he wasn't."

Dean stroked her cheek, trying to soothe her worries. "Andie, I can't make you any promises. I wouldn't even bother to do that. Promises get broken. But I will say this, you aren't getting rid of me that easy." He smirked and added, "I'm kind of a stubborn pain in the ass, in case you haven't noticed."

Andie snuggled closer to him as he pulled the sheet around them. Her eyes were starting to close as she tried in vain to fight off sleep. She yawned and asked, "Well, will you at least be here when I wake up? Not in that stupid chair, but right here next to me?"

Dean started stroking her arm again. "Yeah, I'll be here Andie." Soon they were both asleep, each of them with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Epilogue:

The next day Andie sat on the couch watching Sam and Dean go back and forth gathering up their weapons and research for the trip. She had woken up early and made love to Dean one more time before climbing out of bed and making everyone breakfast. Her dad had come up to her in the kitchen, placing his coffee mug down, he smirked and said, "You know, you two are replacing that lamp you broke." Andie blushed a bright red. And Bobby just chuckled. "Oh yeah," he thought to himself, "Ain't no way she's living this one down."

"Yes sir." Andie looked back at the eggs she was suddenly finding very interesting. She could tell from the corner of her eye that he dad was laughing at her obvious discomfort.

"The plate too."

"Dad!" she swiped the spatula at his arm and Bobby quickly ducked out of the way. He finished filling up his mug and kissed her on her cheek before leaving the room. Sam came in after Bobby and noticed that the man had left laughing. Andie just gave him a look that suggested that her father had possibly tightened his trucker cap too tight and it was cutting off circulation to his brain. Sam helped her set the table and went to go get the rest of the family. Andie thought about that for a second. "Family. My family." She smiled to herself. Cas popped into room and she just looked at him.

"See? I told you." He said winking at her. Andie started cracking up laughing at the angel. He just grinned his little crooked grin.

"Why Castiel! I do believe you just made a joke." She laughed. She put her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"Hey! You puttin' the moves on my lady Cas?" Dean had walked in and grabbed Andie by the waist, pulling her to him. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

"Nah, not Cas. We just…have an understanding."

"An understanding about what?" Dean asked.

"Just an understanding." She teased. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." She kissed the tip of his nose and went back to making the plates up, making sure to include Cas.

They had sat around for a couple of hours before it was time to go. Andie felt nervous butterflies bouncing in her stomach. She heard the trunk slam shut on the Impala and knew Sam and Dean were ready. She quickly wiped away a tear before it fell. Andie stood up and walked out to the porch were the men were standing around. Sam looked up at her and she approached him first. She had to stand on the top step in order to hug him.

"Take care of yourself and take care of him Sammy."

"I will." He replied, giving her a squeeze.

He let her go and walked to the passenger side of the Impala. Opening the door, he climbed inside. Bobby walked over and gave him some last minute instructions. Dean walked up to Andie and pulled her into his arms. She fought back the tears and tried to put on her bravest face.

"You better call me from the road Dean."

"I will." He replied before capturing her lips one more time. Pulling away, he winked at her. "Maybe you could do some dirty talking to get me through the long nights."

Andie smacked his shoulder. "You perv!" she laughed. Reaching up, she pulled his ear down towards her lips and whispered seductively, "Only if you are a very good boy." Dean looked up at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Yes, dear."

Dean let her go and headed toward the car. Turning and smiling at Andie before climbing in he mouthed the words 'I love you'. Andie did the same. Dean turned the ignition and smiled as his baby purred like a kitten. Before he put it in gear, Andie ran up to his window and ducked her head inside. Placing one final kiss to his lips, she looked at him. What he saw there made his chest ache. It was killing him to leave her, but at least she understood that it wasn't forever.

"You'd better come back to me Winchester." Was all she said before stepping away and going to stand beside her father. Dean smiled at her and nodded his head. Throwing the car into gear, he and Sam sped off down the dirt road. Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid together again.

* * *

***Final Author's Note: This is the final chapter of this story. But fear not, I will be starting the next one tomorrow. I am far from done with this. But don't get too comfortable kids, there are going to be tons of twists and turns for you in the next installment. I promised that I would let you know where I came up with the title, so here goes. This story was based on a core scene where the Demon says to Bobby, "Like mother, like daughter, eh Singer?" That was my basic building block that kept screaming in my head. Then I came across the song "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch and that sealed the deal. If you get the chance, listen to that song and I think it sums up the story pretty well. I also wanted to include a playlist of the music I listened to every night while writing. The soundtrack if you will. I suggest that if you can get a hold of these songs, listen to them in the order that I did and for the parts of the story they go to. Here ya go folks,**

_**The First Date in Ch. 3: Simple Man/Lynyrd Skynyrd**_

_**First Love Scene in Ch. 3: Far From Home/ Five Finger Death Punch**_

_**Bobby watching the video in Ch. 8: My Never/Blue October**_

_**Dean Screaming at God in Ch. 9: Hard To See/Five Finger Death Punch**_

_**Dean Fights With Castiel in Ch. 9: Burn It Down/Five Finger Death Punch**_

_**Andrea says goodbye to Dean and Bobby in Ch.9: Undone/Five Finger Death Punch**_

_**Sam racing to Bobby's house in Ch. 10: Turn The Page/Metallica**_

_**Final Love Scene in Ch. 17: No Other Love/Chuck Prophet**_

_**Closing Epilogue where Sam and Dean head out: Slow Ride/Foghat**_


End file.
